


Ego

by sunflowerthommy



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: If you don't like that don't read, M/M, of all kinds - Freeform, there's obviously going to be some very gay sex in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerthommy/pseuds/sunflowerthommy
Summary: You see, Colin put models into two categories. The first one were the models who were born into the industry. Now that could mean that they had famous parents or models themselves. Sometimes they weren't the most beautiful creatures on earth. But then there was the second category. The people who were born to be in the industry. And this guy standing in front of his was definitely the latter.or a fic where Ed is model and Colin takes the pictures of models.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at it again! Let's do this!

Chapter 1

Colin stared at his bedside clock as 6:59 turned into 7:00. The beeping sounds filled the room for a few seconds before he turned it off. He sighed and slapped his hand on the duvet as he turned to look at the ceiling. Exhausted wasn't the word he was feeling. He hadn't had a full night sleep in a week. But today was the day he has been waiting for, for pretty much his entire life.

 

Today he was leaving for New York Fashion Week.

 

Colin was a fashion photographer. He has had the passion for taking pictures of clothes since he was a young boy. There was a girl, Mary, who moved in down the street the summer when Colin was about eleven. She was the only person Colin’s age who lived in their neighborhood. Colin quickly made friends with her and discovered her dreams of being a fashion designer. She had a sewing space where she made her creations come to life. Colin had just gotten his very first camera for his birthday and decided to put it to use. She modelled and Colin captured.

 

As he got older, he got more obsessed. There was a big stash of fashion magazines that he would buy from the corner store on the way home from school sometimes. He would sometimes spend endless hours flipping through the pages; getting ideas on how to pose, the lighting, etc. Sometimes he did it more than homework. All to his mother’s displeasure.

 

His mother wasn’t to keen on him doing this for a living. “It doesn't pay well.” “This would require an expensive art degree.” “What about getting a job as something more substantial such as… a doctor or something?” There were also many talks about how the fashion industry was a sin amongst other family members who expressed their disgust. Colin would merely roll his eyes and quickly change the subject. He knew this was meant for him. Nothing made him happier than taking pictures.

 

After he had graduated uni, he was getting small jobs here and there from small magazines and companies. Most of them didn’t pay well so he was a starving artist for a few years. A few times he questioned whether he should go back home or not. He quickly reminded himself of what his mother would say. He wasn’t about to go home where he would just get a “I told you so” from her. After Jonny, his brother, graduated uni as well, they agreed to get a flat together. It's where he was still living today.

 

Jonny slowly peeked in his door. “Just checking to see if you were awake,” he mumbled.

 

“I am. Why are you up this early? Jesus Jonathan.”

 

Jonny made his way inside the room. “I’m always up this early,” he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

 

“Why? I can barely function before at least eight a.m.,” Colin giggled.

 

Jonny shrugged again, “My mind is always moving. It's a composer’s thing I suppose. I always have sounds running through my mind and by six I’m already going crazy.”

 

Jonny was a pretty accomplished composer for his age. He was only twenty-five and was already doing some major film work. Colin was proud of him as any brother should be but he wondered was Jonny did that he didn’t. When Colin was 25, he was living off cheap ramen and living in a dump. Jonny, it seemed, had his life made the minute he got his diploma.

 

“Are you excited?” Jonny asked, “I mean it’s a pretty big deal.”

 

“I’m so excited. I mean I’m also nervous.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“I’m just hoping that everything runs smoothly,” Colin sighed and looked over at his bedside for his pack of cigarettes. He grabbed the carton and lit one. “Like there’s many things that could go wrong,” He said after blowing a puff of smoke.

 

“Don't focus on the bad things and they won't happen,” Jonny advised.

 

“It's easier said than done.”

 

“It's easier than you might think, Coz.”

 

“Did you make breakfast?” Colin changed the subject.

 

“Yeah I did. Just some eggs and toast.”

 

“It’s better than nothing,” Colin said through the cigarette as he pushed the duvet off of him.

 

“Do you want tea?” Jonny asked as Colin stood up to get dressed.

 

“Yes I could definitely use some after the night I had,” Colin chuckled softly. He saw himself in the mirror and groaned. He was a mess personified.

 

“Alright it will be ready when you come out.”

 

“Remember no sugar!” He yelled to his brother as Jonny exited the room.

 

There was no reply and Colin went back to the mirror. He had awful bags under his eyes and he was so pale. _This should go away after I finally get a good night sleep in New York._ He was getting there about a week earlier. There were some obligations from fashion companies to take behind the scenes shots and he even got a gig to photograph Rag & Bone’s spring/summer collection. These photos were going to be put up in an exhibition for a party which is exciting. So many people would see his work! Nothing like this had happened to him before.

 

Colin quickly got dressed into something loose and casual so he wouldn’t feel more restricted on the flight. His flight wouldn't leave for twelve hours though. He woke early to make sure he had everything packed and so he would leave Oxford on time for London.

 

“Wow Coz you look great,” Jonny snickered as Colin made his way into the kitchen.

 

Colin placed a punch on his brother’s arm. “Shut the fuck up I know I look a mess.”

 

Jonny rubbed the sore spot on his arm and poured water in Colin's mug. “Here’s your tea.” Jonny handed him the warm mug.

 

Colin made his way to the bar and began eating. He knew he would probably regret this later because he was so nervous. He took small bites and slowly sipped his tea. “God I am a nervous wreck right now Jon-Jon.”

 

“You’ll be alright Cozzie. You're an amazing photographer and it's about time that people see that,” Jonny encouraged him.

 

“But what if I have a bad day or what if some of the pictures turn out bad?” Colin paused, “What if all the pictures turn out bad?”

 

Jonny laughed at his brother's dismay, “You’ll be alright I know you will be.”

 

Jonny had seen his brother's passion for this ever since he was a little kid. Colin would go over the Mary’s house and he would pull Jonny along. They were always so close so it was no problem for Jonny to watch. He always took note of how happy he was doing stuff like that. As he got older, him and Colin would sneak shit loads of magazines past their mother and would spend nights just looking through them.

 

“I bet you could do something better,” Jonny would always comment.

 

Colin would just giggle, “I hope to one day.”

 

They were always encouraging of each other. Colin would spend time listening to Jonny’s music even if sometimes it wasn't that good. Jonny always returned the favor for him. When Mary moved away, Jonny was his new subject. Although it was usually just pictures of Jonny in t-shirts, it was practice and that's all that mattered.

 

“You better not be lying,” Colin eyed his brother who was stuffing his face with toast.

 

“I’m not lying,” Jonny said with his mouth full.

 

“Okay I’ll take your word for it as long as you don't spit food in my face again,” Colin jokingly pushed his brother. Jonny giggled. “I probably should finish packing,” Colin stated as he put his plate in the sink.

 

“Need help?” Jonny offered.

 

“No I think I’ll be alright.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Colin made his way to his room and tried to finish packing. This was New York Fashion Week so he to dress nicer than he normally did. He went through his closet and dresser and picked the nicest clothes he had. He quickly realized that he was definitely not fashionable. _This is your job for crying out loud and you don't have anything nice?_ Colin shamed himself.

 

He folded the clothes into nice piles and stuffed them in his suitcase. A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned back on the bed. His eyes caught a glimpse of the clock. It was just now turning 8:30. _Fuck,_ Colin thought to himself. He really didn't have much left to do before he left and there was a whole day ahead of him. _You could always try to catch up on your sleep._

 

He decided that was a good idea and laid down in his bed. There was tossing and turning as he was trying very hard to find the sleep he was craving. After thirty minutes of restlessness his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

“Colin!” Jonny yelled as he shook his brother awake.

 

Colin jumped up, “What?!”

 

“It’s 4:30!”

 

Colin hopped out of bed so fast he almost got whiplash. He was late. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” he kept whispering as he quickly got his shoes on.

 

“I’ll be out the car waiting.”

 

“Thanks Jon-Jon,” Colin said out of breath as he ran around grabbing everything. His plans were to double check to make sure he had everything but there was no time. He just made sure he had both his suitcases, tickets, and a book and he was out the door.

 

Jonny drove quickly to the station and sent him off with a quick hug and good luck. Colin smiled and ran. He ran faster than the wind to catch his train and luckily he did. _Of course this would happen. Things were destined to go wrong._ He let out a sigh of relief. _Things are okay now._

 

~~~

 

Colin sat his gate reading a book. It was only a matter of a few minutes before he would be boarding his plane to New York. He was so excited that he could barely focus on the words in front of him. His mind kept wandering to all the people he would meet. The cool thing about fashion week was meeting different people. There was so much diversity, especially now, that there was no guarantee of who he might meet. He really couldn't wait. There was a little bit of nerves at the back of his mind but he shut them up.

 

As he was thinking, he was brought out of a trance with a backpack hitting the back of his head. “Oof. Sorry about that,” A guy said as Colin turned around to face him.

 

“It's fine,” Colin said quickly and turned back to face his book.

 

He was focusing on the words when the same guy’s voice rang in his ear, “What are you reading?”

 

“I uh… a book,” Colin giggled.

 

The guy laughed, “Well duh. What's it about?”

 

Colin really didn't feel like talking to a stranger at the moment. He decided to end the conversation, “Nothing.”

 

The guy didn't seem to get the hint. “That sounds like a shit book if you ask me,” he giggled.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where you heading?”

 

“Nowhere.” _Can this guy just leave me alone?_

 

The guy finally got the hint and turned around in his seat. _Thank god_.

 

“Good evening everybody my name is Heather and I'm going to be boarding you guys today. We will begin the boarding process in a few minutes. Just a reminder to have your passport available when you do. Thank you.”

 

Colin took a deep breath. This was really happening and in a matter of a seven hours he would be in New York. He took a look at his boarding pass to see when he would be boarding. He was one of the first. There was already some people who were lining up to get on. Colin decided to follow suit.

 

~~~

 

“Ladies and gentlemen this your captain speaking, we are expected in New York around 4:30 pm local time. Local weather is partly cloudy with temperatures in the forties fahrenheit. Thank you for flying with us.”

 

Colin looked out the window as the plane backed away from the gate. He had ended up sitting next to an old lady who mentioned the book he was reading.

 

“It's one of my favorites. It came out when I was a young bird,” She laughed lightly.

 

“Oh it's my absolute favorite! I've read it billions of times,” He took a deep breath, “There’s always so much to discover even now. The plot is just so… all over the place but in the best way. You find something new every time you read.”

 

“Are you an avid reader?”

 

“Oh yes. You should see my brother’s and I’s flat. There’s books everywhere. We have a humongous library that it probably too big for our small flat,” he giggled slightly, “I like reading more than anything else. Except my job maybe,” he added.

 

“Oh what do you do?”

 

“I’m a photographer. My job in particular is a fashion photographer. I’m on my way to New York for fashion week,” he answered.

 

“Oh. How exciting.”

 

“It is. This is kind of like my breakthrough.”

 

“Well good for you. Congratulations,” she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

He smiled, “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome dear.”

 

Colin turned to face the window. They were above the buildings in London now. Everything looked so small. There was always something peaceful about flying. You were high above humanity and the only other people you had contact with were the people on the plane. It was just kind of peaceful to be away for a few hours.

 

Colin opened his book and picked up where he had left off. The words on the page were still meaning nothing as the excitement still took control of his mind. Goosebumps formed on his arms as his mind wandered. He pictured all the things that he would do, the people he would meet, and all the fun he would have.

 

There was going to be a lot of free time in his schedule especially in the evenings. Maybe he could hit it off with someone or some people and they could go out. He always wanted to see a Broadway show maybe they could do that. There was also a big nightlife although he wasn't into clubbing. He loved to drink though. Rag & Bone had asked them to photograph their party for their social media and he definitely wasn't looking forward to it. There was going to be a lot of drinking that night. He chuckled softly at the image of him drunk off his face trying to take pictures. It would probably be his luck that he would get so drunk he would forget how to use a camera. _So no doing that_ , he told himself.

 

Colin, then, remembered when he told Jonny about going to New York Fashion Week. After a time of celebrations, Jonny always joked with him.

 

“Maybe you’ll meet a hot model and get laid,” he would always say through a laugh.

 

“Ha-ha Jonathon. You know I'm not into that kind of stuff.”

 

Colin was definitely not into getting in relationships with models. They just weren't his type of people to be around. It was his job and he loves his job but he just didn't fit into that crowd.

 

“You’ve got to put yourself out there Cozzie. I’m sure there's models that would love to listen to you talk about books for hours.”

 

“I’m sure there are but I don't want to sleep with them,” Colin laughed, “I mean do you sleep with musicians you work with?”

 

“I literally met Penelope that way,” Jonny snickered.

 

“Woah hold up.”

 

“It was only _after_ I was done with my residency,” Jonny defended.

 

“I can't believe this.”

 

“So you too can meet a hot model and end up dating them. Could you imagine all the changes to your wardrobe,” Jonny teased.

 

“Fuck off.”

 

~~~

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our descent into New York so please return your tray tables into their upright and locked position and buckle your seatbelts. The local time is 3:45 pm and the weather is partly cloudy with temperatures in the mid to upper forties. Thank you for flying with us.”

 

The captain’s voice rang through Colin’s ears waking him up from a nap. He looked out the window and noticed they were coming below the clouds. The ocean was in his view. _This is really happening,_ he thought to himself. In a matter of a few moments he will be in New York City for the biggest gig of his career. He took a shaky breath and grinned.

 

“Have you ever been to New York?” The lady beside him asked.

 

“Yeah. I’ve done small gigs here,” he answered.

 

“You must feel really validated.”

 

“Yes. All my long, hard work has paid off,” Colin smiled a wide smile.

 

“Well you should have fun with that. I wish you the best of luck….”

 

“Colin,” he finished for her.

 

“Right, Colin. I’m Penny.”

 

“What are you here in New York for?”

 

She shrugged, “I’m retired and I love to take spontaneous trips.”

 

Colin gave her a list of his favorite go-to places and she thanked him as the plane made contact with the ground. Before he knew he getting a good luck and he was rushing to the baggage claim to pick up his stuff.

 

As he approached it, there lady beside him was freaking out about her missing luggage. _It would be just my luck,_ he thought. Luckily, both of his bags came into his line of sight and let out a sigh of relief. _God if you're up there thank you for this_. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran to grab a taxi.

 

“Where too?”

 

Colin quickly gave the name of his hotel and dialed Jonny’s number.

 

“Cozzie! Did you make it okay?” Jonny’s voice seemed relieved.

 

“Yeah I did everything ran smoothly th--”

 

“I told you so,” Jonny mocked.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

 

Jonny laughed, “Alright. Well good luck tomorrow. Text me or whatever just to tell me how it goes.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Jonny hung up before Colin could get another word out. Colin put his phone back in his pocket and looked out the window. Skyscrapers were towering over him and he smiled. It was like the beginning of those cheesy movies. He was only wondering when the upbeat rock music would kick in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Colin sat up in his bed just as his alarm went off. He was pleasantly surprised that he got a full night sleep. There was all the jet lag and excitement it was miracle he even slept _at all_. Once he had gotten to his room he had a dinner and was out like a light. It was eight now and he had the Rag  & Bone shoot at ten. He quickly did his morning routine, grabbed his camera cases and was out the door by eight thirty. His phone buzzed in his hand as he stuffed his cases in a taxi trunk.

 

          **Good luck Colin! You’ll do great! Love you.**

 

His lips formed into a slight smile as he read his brother’s message.

 

          **Thanks Jonathan. I’ll let you know how it goes.**

 

“Are you here for fashion week?” The driver asked as he made a stop at a stop light.

 

“Yeah. I’m a photographer.”

 

“Oh that’s cool.”

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

It was only a few minutes before they parked outside a building. There were a bunch of girls standing and waiting. Colin wondered what they were here for.

 

“Your bill is 15 dollars,” the driver said as he hauled Colin’s cases out of the trunk.

 

“Thank you,” Colin said as he handed the driver the money.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Colin held tight on his stuff as he approached the building.

 

“Hey do you know if Ed is coming?” A perky girl who looked to be a young teen asked.

 

“I don't know who you're talking about I’m just the photographer. I don't pay attention to the people I photograph most of the time,” he answered as kindly as possible. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Colin pondered if he should just run.

 

“You don't know Ed O’Brien?!” A few girls said in unison.

 

He shook his head, “‘Fraid not.”

 

“He’s only like... the hottest man ever,” a blonde teen perked up, “I want to marry him.”

 

“Like that’s gonna happen,” another girl scoffed, “I’m actually legal to marry him unlike the rest of you.”

 

“You’re not the only one.”

 

And with that, Colin ran. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight to see who would win this Ed guy’s hand in marriage.

 

“Are you Colin Greenwood?” A woman with a clipboard in her hands and a headset on her asked as soon as he stepped through the door.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh wonderful. He’s here,” she spoke through the headset. “Why don't you follow me and I’ll show you where you’ll be working,” she said with a polite smile.

 

They made their way through endless mazes of hallways until they stopped at a door. The lady opened the door to expose a huge room. On one wall was a big white screen the rest of it was completely empty. He could make use of this.

 

“I hope you find it roomy enough,” her voice echoed through the room.

 

“Oh definitely.”

 

“Great! The shoot starts at ten o’clock sharp and we ask that you send us the pictures by Thursday so we can get them up and ready for Sunday. Is that okay?”

 

“Totally.”

 

“Wonderful. If you need anything don’t be afraid to holler. My name is Samantha.”

 

He grinned, “Alright.”

 

“Great.” And with that she flipped her long, brunette hair over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

 

Colin stood there for a moment taking it all in. He planned where he would place his lights and camera stand. There was also the use of props which is always liked to have. They gave variety to the pictures instead of the same style and poses which would bore people. He grabbed a stool from the corner and placed it in the middle of the screen. Then, he started placing his various equipment.

 

 _Music. You need music._ He looked around the room for a speaker. There was small one sitting on a stand. He plugged his phone in and debated for a moment on what to play. _So many choices,_ he thought. Shuffle was the best option he decided.

 

After a couple of test shots to adjust the lighting, he began to ponder what poses he would use. Colin was beginning to over think. Models always responded best when he would say, “Do what makes you feel comfortable.” Of course, he would put his magical touches on the pose but the final shots always looked better. He wasn't about to change his technique just because this was a big gig. Rag & Bone had hired him because his portfolio was exceptional.

 

“Colin?” Samantha’s voice interrupted Colin’s thoughts.

 

He turned around quickly on the balls of his feet, “Yes?”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Oh yeah. I am.”

 

“Great! The first model should be coming in soon.” She gave him a grin and walked out before Colin could get a word.

 

Colin had to admit she was rather beautiful; with her cute smile that exposed dimples in her cheeks, her long hair, and her sparkling brown eyes, not to mention her kindness, he liked her. Colin would definitely love to see her again.

 

His thoughts and racing heart were interrupted when the first model walked into the room. _Here we go. Just take a deep breath. You got this. These thoughts sound like something Jonny would say_. He grinned at that thought to which the girl who was standing in the room with him grinned back.

 

“How should I pose?” She asked. Her accent had a soft Irish lilt.

 

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable,” he answered.

 

“Alright.”

 

~~~

 

After an hour or so of shooting, there was a scraggly man which Colin had recognized immediately. Jonny worshipped the ground this man walked on.

 

_“It’s like my biggest dream to work with him. Do you think he knows I exist?”_

 

_“You’re pretty famous Jon-Jon I’m sure he knows.”_

 

There wasn't a day when his songs weren't playing in their apartment. Jonny would sometimes get so overwhelmed by the lyrical content he would cry. Not many songs did that to him.

 

“You’re Thom Yorke,” Colin stated the obvious. He hated pointing that out it made him sound obnoxious.

 

A pair of mismatched blue eyes met his. Crinkles formed by his eyes as he exposed a crooked smile. “In the flesh,” he said, moving his hands down his body.

 

“My brother absolutely worships you. I swear to god there's not a day in our house that goes without playing your music. He says he wants to work with you one day. I mean I really like you too, I definitely like your music, but he's obsessed.” _Oh my god Colin shut up._ Colin always rambled when he was nervous. It was a habit he wanted to kick but it's always difficult.

 

Thom chuckled at all the information that Colin had given him. He made his way over to the stool and looked like he was debating whether to sit or not. His hand scratched his grey beard in thought. “Do you want me to sit?”

 

“Whatever you feel like.”

 

Thom seemed to debate for a moment longer before turning back to Colin and smiling. “You like Pixies?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Pixies? You like them?”

 

Colin was suddenly aware of the sounds coming through the speaker. He had forgotten about that. “Oh yeah. I love them.”

 

“They are amazing.”

 

“I agree. Jonny, my brother, he got me into them.”

 

“Right on.”

 

“Anyway, are you sitting or standing?” Colin asked, realizing he had a task to do.

 

“Standing.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I’m not very good at modeling. I mean I obviously do photo shoots but modeling is a different task.” Thom moved his hands around his body trying to see what might look best.

 

“It’s not that different.”

 

A grin formed on his face “I guess it’s because I don't see myself as a model. I’m not the best looking.”

 

“I would disagree,” Colin reassured. _Jonny too._ _Oh Colin._

 

“Well thank you for that.”

 

Colin interrupted him and moved his hands to the side. He stood back and looked before adjusting them slightly. “There. Now give me a serious look.”

 

Thom did as he was told for about ten seconds. He burst into a fit of giggles making Colin smile. Snap. Thom got back to his serious look. Snap. Snap. Snap. Ten more seconds and he giggled again. Snap.

 

“You look great,” Colin complimented.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Colin went through his pictures to see if they looked fine. A few more pictures and he was done. Thom made his way to the door.

 

Colin stopped him, “Thom?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I hate to ask this but my brother really loves you--”

 

“What do you want me to sign?” Thom interrupted. His mouth was curled into a big grin.

 

“Um… it’s not that. My brother is Jonny Greenwood.”

 

Thom seemed shocked at the information. _Oh boy I can’t wait to tell Jonathan._ Colin grinned at the thought of the conversation he would have later.

 

“I absolutely love him!”

 

“That’s great to hear because he _really_ wants to work wi--”

 

“If you give me his number or email or something so I can set something up,” Thom suggested.

 

“Oh yeah totally.” Colin ripped a piece of paper he was using to keep track of the models and quickly wrote his brother’s contact information. “Here you go,” he said as he handed the paper to Thom.

 

“Thank you. I shouldn't keep you waiting.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thom walked out and the next model walked in. Colin’s mind was still swirling at the interaction. This would be something that would make Jonny’s life. He was going to absolutely freak out and Colin, for one, couldn't wait.

 

~~~

 

A few more hours passed and they were _long._ Not that Colin wasn't having the time of his life, because he was, but he wanted to call Jonny so bad. His brother's happiness was the most important thing to him. Ever since he was young, Jonny’s happiness came first.

 

The model he had just photographed walked out. Colin marked it down on the paper and counted the tallies. There was 30 models he had to photograph and that was the 29th. _Thank god this is almost over,_ he thought.  He waited a bit before the last model walked in. Colin turned around and his eyes went big.

 

You see, Colin put models into two categories. The first one were the models who were born _into_ the industry. Now that could mean that they had famous parents or models themselves. Sometimes they weren't the most beautiful creatures on earth. But then there was the second category. The people who were born _to be_ in the industry. And this guy standing in front of his was definitely the latter.

 

He was very tall. His legs took up half his body Colin estimated he was about 6’4” or so. He had stubble that adorned his chin in a way that could make anyone feel weak. His brown hair curled off his neck. There was a small piece of hair that made it’s way down into his bright blue eyes. _Colin you’re staring._

 

He cleared his throat and tried to find words to say.

 

“New Order! I absolutely love them!” The guy’s voice boomed.

 

Colin took a deep breath before speaking, “Yeah. They’re… great.”

 

A grin slowly came across the guy’s face and Colin felt like his knees were going to buckle beneath him. His fingers tightly held onto the stand so he wouldn't fall.

 

“Right. So how do you want me to do this?” He asked as he made his way to the screen.

 

“Whatever you feel like,” Colin’s voice had gone up at least an octave.

 

“I love that technique,” he complimented as he took a seat on the stool.

 

“It makes everything so much better. The pictures come out more relaxed looking which I like. I hate looking at pictures of models and they have to like do these weird poses and you can tell they look uncomfortable. In turn the person viewing the picture _feels_ uncomfortable and I hate that. I want the people in the picture to feel comfortable and I want my audience to feel comfortable. It makes…” Colin realized he had been rambling. _God Colin stop that._

 

The guy exposed his teeth in a smile, “It makes?”

 

 _Holy shit._ “Oh um… it just makes everything so much better.”

 

“I agree,” his voice was now soft. Colin swallowed hard. “Anyway do you want me to like do anything special?”

 

“Just what you feel like. I might adjust if needed.”

 

He thought for a second before coming into a pose that made him look so… _sexy._ It’s like he didn't even have to try. Colin gasped softly as he snapped a few pictures. The guy went through a few poses before Colin decided he was done.

 

“Thank you,” Colin said.

 

“No thank you.” Colin felt his face heating up. “What’s your name?”

 

“Colin. Greenwood.” Colin swore this man never stopped smiling.

 

“Right. I'm Ed. O’Brien,” He held out his hand and Colin took it.

 

Colin stared down at their hands. Ed’s hand was so big that it practically swallowed Colin’s whole. But he didn't mind. In fact, he kind of wanted Ed to not let go. When he did, Colin tried to think of something logical to say. His mind was clouded over.

 

“Hopefully I’ll see you around,” Ed said in more of a question.

 

“You probably will I have a lot of stuff I’m doing over the next week,” Colin replied, his voice was kind of failing him.

 

“Alright, cool. See you around then, Colin,” Ed smirked at him and walked out of the room.

 

Colin stood there trying to regain his thoughts and his breath. That was absolutely the most beautiful man Colin had ever laid his eyes on. He started to put his equipment away. As he was leaving the room, he suddenly realized why all those girls were fighting over him.

 

~~~

 

“You have to be joking. This is a sick game you're playing Cozzie,” Jonny’s voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

 

Colin decided that after work, he would get started on editing the photos from the shoot. He only had a few days after all. But he also needed to tell his brother about his run in with Thom. So he was multitasking right now. Jonny was on speaker while he edited the photos.

 

“I’m not joking. He asked me for your contact information and everything.”

 

“That can't be true. It isn't. I-I’m not worthy.”

 

Colin went to say something but the next photo that came up was a photo of Ed. His train of thought got lost in the beauty of the man. His eyes traced the lines of his body and took in all the details from the veins popping out of his hands to the way his lips were only slightly curved. Ed’s eyes were almost looking like it was an invitation. Suddenly, Colin’s breath was gone and he was slightly hard.

 

“Oh god,” Colin accidentally thought out loud.

 

“What?” Jonny’s presence on the other end of the phone suddenly became aware to Colin.

 

He closed his laptop. “Nothing. Just… nothing.” Colin decided this little crush didn't need to be spoken of. He was sure it would be gone by the end of the week, tops.

 

“Anyway as I was saying--”

 

“You are definitely worthy of working with Thom. You guys are like musical geniuses it will be amazing to see what comes out of the heads of you two. Especially together,” Colin interrupted.

 

“Yeah but he's in his forties. He's been doing it longer than I have. Way longer. I’m going to seem like a baby compared to him,” Jonny almost seemed sad at the thought.

 

“I mean you’ll seem like a baby compared to him in more ways than one,” Colin joked.

 

Jonny has always had a baby face. It was only just recently that Jonny was sick of everyone mistaking him for a teenager so he started to grow a beard. Colin hated it but he wasn't about to admit that. Jonny could do what he wanted after all.

 

“Shut up!” Jonny yelled making Colin burst out laughing. “This is serious!”

 

“Oh come on Jonny. Thom seemed like he really liked your work there’s nothing to be afraid about.”

 

“Ugh. What if he calls? I wouldn't know what to say. My brain would be completely void of all thoughts,” Jonny stressed.

 

“Then just let him take control of the conversation. Tell him you admire him but don't go overboard and tell him you masturbated that one t--”

 

“We swore we would never mention that ever again!” Colin burst into a fit of laughter again. “That… That was just one time.”

 

“You know I’m on--”

 

“Oh my god what if I do tell him that story?” Jonny seemed to go into a panic.

 

“Don't worry about it. It won't happen.”

 

“You don't know that.”

 

Colin took a deep breath before speaking, “Jonny stop being so difficult trust me. You’ll be fine. You told me I would alright during this big event and I got through my first day just fine.” _Okay maybe not_ perfectly _fine. But fine._

 

“You are right.”

 

“Just take some deep breaths.”

 

Jonny did. “Okay I feel a bit better.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Well I probably should go you’re probably busy editing photos and what not.”

 

Colin cringed slightly at the thought of him opening his laptop. “I guess.”

 

“Bye Cozzie. Love you.”

 

“Bye Jonathan. Remember don’t panic.”

 

“I’ll try.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye,” Jonny hung up.

 

Colin sat there for a moment staring at his laptop that was sitting next to him on the bed. He really had to get this done. He opened it slowly which exposed the picture of Ed. His bottom lip subconsciously went between his teeth. There wasn't much editing that needed to be done. Ed was practically perfect.

 

Before Colin even realized what he was doing, his fingers were pulling his erection to the surface. _No, no, no, no_ , he thought as he pushed his laptop to the side again. There was no way he was going to nurture this little crush on a man he barely knows. He had a job to do and he needed to focus. He took a deep breath and focused hard. Before he knew it, he was finished. There was sigh of relief and he continued working late into the night. Colin knew he was only doing it to distract himself from the thoughts he was ultimately going to have. It really wasn't so bad when he was being productive though. _Is it?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Colin sat on the edge of his bed with his hands in his lap. The shower turned off and Colin took a quick swipe through his hair to fix it. He needed to look presentable for what would come next.  _ I have to look good. There's no way I can look bad for this. _

 

He heard a chuckle that interrupted his thoughts. His body turned around so fast he got a bit of whiplash. Ed was standing in the middle of the room only in a pair of underwear. Colin felt himself get hard. It was like Ed never left work. He was always modelling and right now was just another gig. Not that Colin minded. 

 

“What?” Colin asked, looking at Ed’s lips.

 

“Why are you fixing your hair when it’s only going to be messed up in a few moments?” Ed had a cheeky grin on his face. Colin just wanted to take his face and kiss it all over.

 

“Why are you taking a shower when you’re only going to end up all sweaty afterwards?” Colin argued. 

 

Ed bit his lip which only made Colin’s erection grow harder.  _ How did this happen? _ “Touché,” Ed said as he crawled into bed with Colin. 

 

Colin stared down his body as he laid down in the spot next to him. He had abs but they weren’t the most defined. His biceps looked rather firm and Colin couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. 

 

“Come ‘ere,” Ed motioned over to him.

 

Colin did as he was asked and straddled Ed’s lap. Ed’s hands pulled the hem of his shirt out from his pants and moved his hands up his chest. Colin shivered softly at the contact. This reaction caused Ed to smirk. 

 

“You’re so soft Coz.”

 

Colin couldn’t help but blush at the sound of his nickname. Jonny had always called him that ever since they were young, but the way it sounded coming out of Ed’s mouth was a completely different feeling. His cock jumped slightly in his jeans. 

 

“You drive me so crazy,” Ed’s voice was sultry and soft. Colin wanted to speak but he couldn’t find the words to say so Ed spoke them for him, “Kiss me.”

 

Colin leaned down slightly and took Ed’s lips into his own. Ed’s hand gripped to the back of his neck. His other one moved to the bottom of his spine, holding Colin in place. Colin’s hands were firmly placed on Ed’s stomach. Their breathing was becoming more sporadic the more they kissed each other. Ed moved his lips down to the skin on Colin’s jaw. Colin couldn’t help but let out a few gasps. 

 

“You should remove your shirt. It’s getting in the way,” Ed whispered with a grin against the skin of Colin’s neck.

 

Colin was quick. Anything that was ruining the contact between him and Ed should be removed immediately. Before Ed could say anything, Colin had his shirt on the floor. Ed’s lip was between his teeth and he nodded.

 

“What?”

 

“Just as hot as I thought you would be.”

 

Colin laughed, “Really?”

 

“Oh yeah. You’re so hot.” 

 

“Kiss me then.”

 

Ed kissed Colin in no time. His hands were now on Colin’s butt, pushing Colin to grind against him. They both moaned softly against each other’s lips. Colin could feel Ed’s erection growing harder against his own. He was growing frustrated at the clothes that were getting in the way. Ed must have read his mind or felt the same way because they both reached for the button on Colin’s pants. They both let out breathy giggles. 

 

As soon as the material was stripped from Colin’s body, Ed flipped him over on his back and began to kiss down his body. Colin weaved his fingers into Ed’s hair. He gasped and moaned as Ed grabbed his cock through his underwear. 

 

“Oh my god Cozzie, make that sound again,” Ed whispered against Colin’s chest.

 

Colin did once Ed’s tongue was swirling around his nipples. Ed let out a satisfactory moan once he gained the reaction from him. It felt so good against Colin’s skin. Ed continued down Colin’s chest and stomach kissing and nibbling every few seconds. As he reached the waistband on his underwear, he only seemed to kiss slower. Colin bucked his hips slightly trying to get any contact he could. Ed bit softly above his hipbone which only drove Colin mad. His lips moved to Colin’s cock placing a kiss through the cloth that held it hostage. 

 

“Please Ed,” Colin whimpered.

 

“What do you want Cozzie?” Ed breathed against him. Colin bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loud. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Colin was flustered as he spoke rather fast, “I don’t know I just want you. I don’t care. God. Please.”

 

Ed pushed Colin’s underwear off his body and bit his lip. Colin looked down at him. Ed kissed the tip before taking him in his mouth.

 

There was a loud crash that scared Colin from his slumber. His heart was racing as his breathing was very sporadic. Sweat coaxed his flushed face and his mind was racing over the vivid dream he was having. His hard cock strained against the fabric of his pants. He groaned as he pulled his laptop off the floor.  _ This must’ve been the thing that woke me up,  _ he concluded. It woke up from it’s sleep and Colin saw the time was around two am. This only made him more exasperated. 

 

Once he had unlocked his laptop, Ed’s Wikipedia page came into view. Colin had been reading it before he had fallen asleep a few hours ago. He didn’t know why he had done it. He wanted to know a little more about him as it would be good for when he saw him again to know a little more about him. Not only was Ed a model, but he also did some acting in some films and he also “dabbled” in singing. 

 

Colin closed his laptop to get away from his issue. He stripped himself of his jeans and shirt and laid back down. His erection was still raging.  _ Why me?  _ He questioned. There were many things that came into his mind to soften himself, none of them working. Ed seemed to just flood his mind.  _ There is no harm in this. He won't know. But then you foster this crush and it will only grow.  _ An argument ensued in his mind. 

 

Ignoring the thoughts going through his mind, Colin moved his hand below the waistband of his boxers, stroking his cock softly. The dream vividly continued in his mind. His soft moans got lost in the air around him. 

 

It didn't take long for him to come undone, coming all over his stomach. The sudden realization of what he had just done came to him. There was a brief moment of panic before he told himself what's done was done. Ed wouldn't know. In fact, he might never see him again. Colin didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

~~~

 

Colin made his way into the coffee shop. He was tired from his little  _ event  _ last night. There were so many more pictures he had to edit and there was no way he could do it in his current state. 

 

He ordered a coffee and took a seat a table in a corner, opening his laptop to edit. There was no people around so Colin could edit in peace. A barista brought his coffee to him and he took a sip. Colin wasn't a coffee person but it would do.  _ Onto the editing _ . 

 

Colin usually got into a zone when he did this. The outside world just disappeared. Nothing else mattered except him and the photo in front of his eyes. He finished one. That would mean around half of them were done. Colin celebrated by taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

As he was editing his next photo, a large group started laughing at something. Colin looked up from his laptop to see what was going on. There was a group of around ten people sitting at a table conversing among themselves. Then his eyes landed on  _ him _ . 

 

Colin tried to take his eyes away but he was trapped. Ed was listening to what someone else was saying and he seemed so into the conversation. He laughed when the time was appropriate, which exposed his teeth. There were crinkles that formed by his eyes which Colin had just noticed. 

 

As Ed took a sip of the drink in front of him, their eyes met. Colin quickly retreated back to editing. Memories of last night came into his mind and his face started feeling hot. He hoped Ed wasn't a superhero that could read minds.  _ Jesus Colin are you stupid?  _

 

The group collectively roared with laughter again and Colin told himself not to look up. There was job he needed to do.  _ Just a peek.  _ He looked up slowly to only be met with Ed’s eyes again. Colin could’ve sworn he was staring at him. A small smile crept across Ed’s face. This only made Colin’s heart pick up pace and his breath was suddenly taken away. The butterflies in his stomach grew more rampant the longer they held eye contact. 

 

Someone snapped Ed’s attention away from him and Colin couldn't help but feel a bit angry.  _ Work. You've got work,  _ he reminded himself.

 

“Right,” he whispered to himself. 

 

After another, long sip of coffee his attention went fully to his tasks. With an airbrush here and there and a little adjustment of light, another one was completed. Colin hated the idea of completely changing the model’s features. Flaws were what people human. Plus, he only had a few days to get thirty pictures done, there was no way he was going to bend over backwards editing these photos. 

 

Colin went back into the zone for a few short moments before that voice interrupted his work, “Hey.”

 

He told himself not to look up. Colin didn't want to be face-to-face with the guy he had touched himself to. 

 

“What are you working on?” Ed asked as he took a sip from his coffee. 

 

Colin realized he wasn't going to go away anytime soon. “Editing.”

 

Ed nodded, “I see.”

 

Colin looked up and immediately regretted it. That face made his insides squirm immediately. As Ed’s face lit up, Colin started to feel hot. The crinkles by his eyes formed as his smile slowly got bigger. Colin couldn't help but return the gesture.

 

“Colin, right?” His voice was softer now.

 

“Yeah,” Colin squeaked.  _ Chill.  _

 

Ed chuckled at the sound of this.  _ That is the hottest sound I will ever hear _ . He leaned slightly across the table and looked up into Colin's eyes.  _ Just like in my dream.  _ Colin took notice of how they shimmered in the light. It was like looking into a deep ocean. 

 

“Are you busy tonight?” He asked.

 

Colin’s eyes went a bit wide at what he might be ensuing. Ed was going to ask him to hang out. Together. Just the two of them.  _ Holy shit. _ “No why?”

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come have a drink with me tonight. Do you drink?” Ed questioned. 

 

“I’m British,” Colin snickered, “Of course I do.”

 

Ed grinned, “Great. I can pick you up at your hotel, well my driver can, where are you staying?”

 

Colin gave him a quick answer to which Ed smiled and told him he was staying there too. They sat there for a few moments in silence before Ed’s friends were pulling him away. They said their goodbyes and Colin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt so relieved to be alone again. 

 

Just as he was getting ready to start working again, Ed came back and leaned over the table. Colin quickly took in his scent. He smelt like a forest and stale smoke. Colin had a sudden urge to bathe in it. 

 

“What room are you staying in?” He whispered, his breath brushing against Colin’s skin.

 

“Uh… um…” Colin seemed to lose every thought that graced his mind.  _ What is my room number? Fuck. Colin!  _ “323. I think.”

 

“Great.”

 

And with that Ed had left him for good. His scent was still gracing Colin’s nostrils. Colin let out a sigh and tried to go back to work. There was no way he was going to be able to focus with the idea of tonight. Ed wanted to spend time with Colin.  _ Alone.  _ They were going to get to know each other and spend quality time together acquainting themselves with each other. Goosebumps formed on the skin of his arms.

 

~~~

 

Colin spent the entire afternoon editing photos. He told himself that if he wanted to go out he needed to edit as many photos as possible. Tomorrow he had some fittings and backstage stuff he needed to capture and there was no way he was going to have time to finish these unless he stayed up all night. He definitely didn't want to do that so he motivated himself to finish as much as he could.

 

There was one more photo to go. Colin celebrated a little and quickly got back to work. He checked the time and it was only seven. Although, he didn't know what time Ed would be there so there was a moment of panic.  _ He could be here any moment.  _

 

After quickly finishing the last picture, he placed all the photos in a folder and emailed them to Samantha. Just as he pressed send, there was a knock on his door.  _ Oh no.  _ Colin was far from ready and Ed was already knocking on his door. 

 

He walked over and opened the door to see Ed leaning against the door frame. His eyes had the same look they did in his pictures; the look of invitation.  _ Just like the dream.  _ Colin felt his stomach tie up in knots. Ed smiled at him and Colin felt like he was going to collapse. There was no way he was surviving a night alone with him and he knew that.

 

“You ready?” Ed asked. His grin only seemed to grow bigger.

 

“I er… no. I’ve been working all day and I just got done,” Colin answered.

 

“Okay that’s fine I’m not in a hurry.”

 

“You can come in if you want.”

 

“Great thanks,” Ed said as he breezed past Colin.

 

Ed’s cologne was so strong that Colin could smell him from the other side of the room. It was a pleasant smell though. It was like walking in a forest after a rain. 

 

“You er… smell nice,” Colin hesitated. 

 

Ed looked at him with a smile as he sat down on the edge of Colin’s bed, “Thanks Colin.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Colin made his way over to his suitcase and dug through his clothes. He wanted to wear something nice that might impress Ed but there was nothing. It was fashion week and he couldn't pack anything at least decently fashionable? He sighed and tried to make sure Ed wouldn't see his catastrophe.

 

“What’s wrong Colin?” Ed asked. 

 

Every time Ed said his name Colin felt like he was going to pass out. It sounded so smooth.

 

“Nothing,” Colin said quickly.

 

“Can't figure out what to wear?” 

 

“Erm… yeah.”

 

Ed chuckled, “Don't sweat it. I can help if you want.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Let me see what you have.”

 

Colin picked up his suitcase and laid it on his bed so Ed could look at the contents. He watched as Ed flicked through the clothes. There was no reason to worry except that Ed was a model and knew the ways of dressing. Colin was scared he was judging his fashion choices. He didn't know why. Ed was nice guy or at least seemed like it, he wouldn't judge.

 

Ed let out a breathy laugh and Colin blushed. He definitely spoke too soon.

 

“I find it so funny that you work in this industry and you can't figure out how to dress yourself,” Ed teased

 

Colin playfully pushed Ed and they both laughed, “Fuck off.”

 

After they calmed down, Ed pulled out a shirt and pants and handed them to Colin, “These will look great I think.”

 

“Thanks Ed.”

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Colin went to the bathroom and got changed. He decided he would go as slow as possible. It wasn't that he was nervous… he was terrified. Ed was outside the door waiting to be alone with him. A chill went up his spine. There were so many things that could happen tonight as the night was young. They were going to be out late tonight, Colin was sure.  _ What go possibly happen? _

 

Colin buttoned his shirt and looked in the mirror. There was a guy out there and he was definitely trying to impress him. He quickly fixed his hair and sighed at himself.  _ I can’t believe you’re already trying too hard for him,  _ he thought. There was another deep breath and he walked out, exposing himself to Ed.

 

“Oh yeah that definitely works,” Ed commented.

 

Colin giggled softly and looked down trying to hide the obvious blush that was coming to his cheeks. “Thanks Ed.”

 

“Well let’s go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Ed led him down to the car that was waiting outside. It was a fancy BMW and Colin was somehow surprised at his luxury. He was one of the most popular people on earth right now, this definitely shouldn't shock him. Maybe Colin just thought he lived humbly. Although Ed was definitely humble from what Colin had seen. 

 

“You go first,” Ed said gesturing to the backseat. Colin climbed in and he followed shortly after. 

 

“The usual Edward?” The driver in the front seat said with a very Irish accent.

 

“Oh yeah,” Ed said with a big smile. He turned to Colin who was texting Jonny. “We should take a selfie.”

 

“I er… I don't usually take pictures of myself,” Colin spoke softly as he looked up from his phone, “I like being behind the camera.”

 

“C’mon Colin, you look great! Just one. If you don't want me to post it then I won’t.”

 

Colin giggled softly, “Alright.”

 

Ed pulled out his phone and turned on his camera. Colin moved a bit closer to him and smiled. Their heads were together as Ed snapped a pic. Colin couldn't help but feel the butterflies again.

 

“We look great,” Ed said as he showed Colin the picture, “Especially you.”

 

“I’m not the model,” Colin laughed trying to distract from the obvious blush on his cheeks.

 

Ed smiled at him, “Can I post this?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Do you have an instagram?”

 

“Yeah. It’s my full name all lowercase,” Colin answered.

 

“What’s your last name again?” Ed asked as he typed his caption.

 

“Greenwood.”

 

Ed smiled as he posted the pic for the whole world to see. Colin didn't know why he was nervous but he was. It would be great recognition for him but he definitely didn't like how he looked most of the time and now that he was sitting next to one of the sexiest men alive, it definitely didn’t help the confidence.

 

It wasn't long before they arrived to the bar. Ed thanked his driver before the two of them climbed out of the car. Colin followed behind Ed and they went inside. In the corner sat a group of people who were definitely models. They waved over to Ed and he approached them hugging a few of them. 

 

“Who's this handsome fellow?” A guy asked in the corner.

 

“This is Colin. He’s a photographer,” Ed introduced.

 

“Hey,” a few of the guys and girls in the group said. Colin just gave a slight wave of his hand. 

 

“Everything's on me tonight,” Ed said as he took a seat at the bar.

 

The group gave a collective, “hell yes!” before delving into a conversation that Colin really couldn't take part of. He sat there taking small sips of his beer and wondered if him and Ed would ever get along. Right now, it definitely didn't seem plausible. They were definitely polar opposites. But Colin wanted to be his friend. He wanted to be his friend so bad… or something more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Colin woke up on Sunday, sleep still filling his eyes. It was only eight. You have more time to sleep, he said to himself. He laid there and tried to fall back asleep but with the sunlight filling his room, there was no way. There was a soft groan that came from his lips before he sat up.

  
Tonight was the kick off of New York Fashion Week and he was going to photograph the Rag N Bone party tonight. He was a bit excited he wasn’t going to lie. Everyday after this was going to be super busy with shows and other events and he couldn’t wait.

  
He got up and took a shower which took the remaining amount of sleep from his body. In his mind he decided where he would go for breakfast. There was a busy week ahead so he decided to treat himself. He finished his shower and quickly got dressed.

  
As he was walking to the elevator, he spotted Ed walking in the same direction. Colin cursed to himself. He had been avoiding Ed since the bar date a few days ago. There was no point being friends with someone who has nothing in common with you. At least that’s what Colin decided.

  
“Colin!” Ed yelled down the hall just as Colin pushed the down button.

  
Colin urged the elevator to hurry with his mind, knowing that it would be hopeless. He could see Ed running toward him. The elevator doors opened just as he approached him.

  
“Hey,” Ed greeted as Colin stepped him. He followed closely behind.

  
“Hey.”

  
“How have you been? Haven't seen in you in a few days.” Ed pressed the one button before Colin could.

  
“Good. I'm just preparing for the busy week ahead,” Colin answered.

  
“Tell me about it.”

  
Ed smiled at him and Colin could already feel his cheeks getting hot. Oh god, Colin said to himself.

  
“Where are you heading?” Colin asked, trying to get his mind off the beautiful man in front of him.

  
“Out for breakfast,” Ed replied.

  
“Me too.”

  
“Want to go together?”

  
Colin wanted to say no but Ed was giving him that look. It had to be his signature look. Colin was sure that it was his way of getting what he wanted. He had to resist though. They had nothing in common. The elevator doors opened and Colin told himself to flee.

  
“Sure,” he said before he could think of anything else.

  
“Cool. I know a great place. It's actually just around the corner,” Ed told Colin as they walked toward the door.

  
“Sounds good.”

  
They walked together to a place just around the corner. There wasn't much conversation except for the usual small talk but Colin didn't mind. It was sort of a comfortable conversation.

  
Once they arrived, they were led to a table in the back of the restaurant and Colin began to go through the menu. There was so many options, Colin didn't know where to begin.

  
Ed spoke as if he read his mind, “They have a traditional English breakfast that kills. It’s good if you're feeling homesick. I also recommend the eggs benedict. Erm… their pancakes are also quite good. I recommend the blueberry ones but the chocolate ones are good too.”

  
“You’ve been here a lot,” Colin giggled.

  
“Oh yeah. This is my favorite breakfast place in town. Also their orange juice is freshly squeezed and they have breakfast tea as well.”

  
“Oh yes.”

  
A lady walked up to their table and gave the traditional spiel.

  
“Are you ready to order Colin?” Ed asked.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Okay I’ll take erm… some breakfast tea with some blueberry pancakes. Three of them,” Ed told the waitress.

  
“I’ll take the same,” Colin said. Ed grinned at him.

  
“Okay. I’ll have that out to you in a jiffy,” she said as she took their menus and departed.

  
“So. Where in England are you from?” Ed asked.

  
“Oxford. Born and raised. Well, I did live in Germany for some time because my dad was stationed there. He was in the armed forces. I don’t really remember much though, only the language,” Colin giggled softly, “I still live in Oxford actually.”

  
“Oh that's cool. I'm actually from there myself. I live there occasionally as well,” Ed grinned as he fiddled with his thumbs. Colin could’ve sworn Ed was just as nervous as him.

  
“What school did you go to?” Colin asked.

  
“Abingdon.”

  
“Small world!” Colin spoke rather loudly, “I went there too!”

  
“Oh nice! How old are you?”

  
“28.”

  
“How come I never saw you around then? Considering I’m a year older than you.”

  
“I was a quiet kid. Got a lot of shit from the other kids so I never made myself known,” Colin shrugged, “plus the older kids intimidated me.”

  
Ed laughed, “I don’t blame you. Some of the kids in my year were always so assertive.”

  
“We might have crossed paths at some point I’m sure.” Colin tried to find memories that he might have been apart of.

  
“Well I played rugby and cricket.”

  
Of course he’s an athletic type. “My brother played rugby but he was two years below me.”

  
Ed sat and thought for a moment before asking, “Did you ever do theater?”

  
“Yeah occasionally.”

  
“So did I!” Ed let out a chuckle, “How come I don’t remember you?”

  
“Like I said. I kept to myself.”

  
Ed nodded, “Right.”

  
There was a moment of silence before Colin spoke up to ask, “What do you do in your free time?”

  
“Well I--”

  
The waitress interrupted him by placing their teas on their table. They thanked her and Ed blew on his before taking a small sip. Colin watched him with careful eyes. The conversation they had just had excited him. He didn't know why but it did.

  
“Anyway, back to what I was saying. I like to read, hang out with friends, drink, smoke a little,” he giggled, “erm… mostly when I have free time I just sit at home and chill. Occasionally, I’ll hang with friends but only ones back home. They don't treat me like a world famous model. I'm just Ed with them you know?”

  
Colin nodded. They had a bit more in common than he thought. It all made sense though. When he was with his model friends he had to be model Ed. But now, he was just Ed. He didn't have to put a face on because Colin was just a normal guy. His heart started racing a little.

  
“What about you?”

  
“Erm… Well I also like to read and drink,” Colin chuckled, “Mostly read. I brought like three books with me just in case I have time. I doubt I will but I had to be prepared.”

  
“Nice. So you're probably a fast reader I take it.”

  
Colin shrugged, “Yeah a bit.”

  
Ed smiled, “What do you like to read?”

  
“Well I love stuff about history,” Colin answered.

  
“Nice. I like to read about spirituality.”

  
“Interesting.”

  
“Oh yeah. There's a lot of good books about this kind of stuff.”

  
“Are you religious?” Colin asked.

  
“Not really I mean…” Ed thought for a moment, grooming the stubble that adorned his chin. Colin tried not think about how it would feel between his legs. “I mean there's a difference between religion and spirituality. You can be religious but not really spiritual. I guess I’m more spiritual but not religious. I mean there’s got to be something up there working but who knows what it is.”

  
Colin wanted to make out with him. He was speaking with such thought it amazed Colin. It was the complete opposite of a few days ago. Ed smiled at him and Colin returned the gesture. His face was starting to heat up again. A quick sip of his tea turned his mind away.

  
The waitress came with their pancakes and Colin glared at his. These were bigger than his face. Ed laughed as she walked away.

  
“I should’ve told you how big they are,” Ed stated.

  
“Wow. How do you eat these?”

  
“Easy. You put them in your mouth and chew them,” Ed giggled as he poured syrup on his.

  
“How funny,” Colin retorted.

  
“I’m pretty comedic. I know.”

  
Colin snatched the syrup from his hand and drenched his pancakes in syrup. They sat in silence as they ate their food. Ed was quick to finish his while Colin took a while. Ed paid for their breakfast just as Colin finished. There was still half a pancake left.

  
“That was amazing,” Colin said.

  
“Right? They make the best food.” Colin nodded in agreement. “Are you going to finish that?” Ed asked making Colin laugh and shake his head.

  
Ed reached over and grabbed the plate and finished the part of the pancake that was left. Colin fiddled with his fingers. Ed was a really cute guy who only seemed to get more attractive as Colin found out more about him. He definitely has a crush on him and that stressed him out. There’s no way he could fall for him.

  
~~~

  
Colin went through four outfits before deciding on what to wear to the party. There was really no reason to impress anyone. A big crowd was expected so he would just blend in anyway. A simple shirt and black jeans was all he needed. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his camera and left his room.

  
He was there early because he had to be. After taking a couple test shots in the lighting, he walked around the space where the party was held. It was crazy to see his photographs hanging on the wall. His work would be seen by everyone who was anyone tonight and that blew his mind.

  
He walked across the room with all the pictures and his eyes landed on Ed. His feet stopped and he just stared. Subconsciously, he bit his lip. This was definitely his favorite picture out of all of them. Ed definitely had a way of… turning someone on. Chill, he told himself. He moved on to the next picture. You did a good job on these.

  
“Colin!” A female voice yelled, interrupting his thoughts. He turned toward the direction of the voice to see the women from the photoshoot, Samantha.

  
“Oh hello,” he greeted as she walked over.

  
“How are you?”

  
“I’m good. You?”

  
“Good. Just here to remind you to send the pictures by the end of the week,” she stated with a smile.

  
“Alright.”

  
“Have fun,” she said and she walked off.

  
Colin took a deep breath. It was going to be an eventful night. He could feel it in his bones.

  
~~~

  
The party was in full swing and Colin had already downed a few glasses of the champagne that they were serving. Thom was doing his DJ set as Colin took his photos. It was such a laid back vibe that Colin wasn’t scared to mingle a little with the crowd.

  
As he was talking to a guy about the music, he saw at the corner of his eye someone walking in. He turned his head to see Ed greeting someone at the door. Of course he was going to be here, Colin thought to himself. After today’s breakfast, Colin wanted to avoid him as possible. He didn't need to nurture the crush he had on this man. The crowd was pretty big though, he could easily hide.

  
Colin ended the conversation with the guy and walked off to take more pictures. He gave comments to some of the models that he recognized from the shoot and they thanked him. As he was taking pictures of Thom dancing to his own song selections, that voice came from behind him.

  
“Having fun Colin?”

  
Colin turned around to face the bright blue eyes of his crush. He wondered how they were still that bright in the dark lighting. He stared for a moment before he told him to snap out of it and answer the question.

  
“Yeah. You?”

  
Ed took a sip of his drink, “Yeah. I love stuff like this.”

  
“I’m partial.”

  
Ed grinned and let out a small breath before speaking, “I saw the pictures. You make everyone look so good. I never thought I could be that hot.”

  
Colin laughed. There was no way that Ed, one of the hottest models in the industry right now, had just said that. He had to know how hot he was. Colin was sure that he probably got told that at least a hundred times a day.

  
“You’re kidding right?”

  
“What?” Ed asked.

  
“You’re like the hottest model in the industry right now. You have to know how hot you are,” Colin explained.

  
Ed bit his lip, nodded his head and took a sip of his drink. Colin snapped a picture. He had totally forgotten about his job. God dammit Ed, he thought.

  
“Thanks for the compliment Colin.”

  
“Yeah. You’re welcome.”

  
Ed smiled and Colin could feel his cheeks heating up. Luckily, Ed probably couldn't see his face in this light.

  
“I erm… have a job I should be doing. So, see you later,” Colin said as he walked off to take more pictures.

  
There was a faint, “Bye Colin,” that he heard as he walked away.

  
~~~

  
The party went on for hours as Colin snapped almost every moment as it went on. Occasionally, he would run into Ed and there was some small talk, but for the most part there was barely any interaction between the two of them. Colin decided that he liked it better that way. He could focus on his job without any distraction.

  
As the party got drawn to an end, Colin made his way back to the hotel. It had been a long night and he was looking forward to taking a shower and going to sleep. There was a lot to look forward to in the morning. Fashion Week was only beginning and he couldn't wait for it to kick into full swing.

  
“Colin!” Ed’s voice yelled after him, making Colin stop in his tracks. “Hey,” Ed said, out of breath as he stopped next to Colin.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Did you have fun?”

  
“Yeah! It was great. Thom played some fun tracks and I got to talk to some really cool people. What about you?” Colin jeered.

  
“I did too.”

  
“That’s good.”

  
“I’m a bit tipsy right now if I’m honest,” Ed giggled. He definitely didn’t sound like he was intoxicated but from his disheveled look, you could tell he had some alcohol in his system. “They had really good drinks.”

  
“It's good that you enjoyed yourself Ed,” Colin mumbled.

  
“Hey Colin?”

  
“Yeah Ed?”

  
Ed had a hold of his arm now and Colin could feel the electrical impulses go through him. His heart was racing and his palms were becoming sweaty. Ed’s gaze was intense, almost too intense for Colin to bare. Their faces were inches apart. Colin felt his body get warmer, almost like it was on fire. His breath picked up pace. He was nervous but excited about what might happen next.

  
“Never mind,” Ed whispered and pulled away.

  
There was a shiver that ran down Colin’s spine as he tried to catch his breath. Ed was just about to kiss him. Colin knew it. So many questions swirled through Colin’s mind. What just happened? Why didn’t he kiss you? Why are you so excited to kiss a model? You don’t date models remember? Colin sighed and caught up to Ed.

  
“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Ed asked.

  
“I erm… yeah.”

  
“You don't sound so sure,” Ed laughed.

  
“I am! Fashion Week is a big deal so yeah I’m really excited,” Colin defended.

  
There was some silence as they walked before Ed blurted out, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

  
Colin stopped walking again. He swallowed hard. There was no way Ed just asked to stay with him, in his room, tonight. Oh my god, was all he could think.

  
“Colin?”

  
Colin’s mouth hadn’t fully caught up with his brain before he said, “Sure.”

  
“Cool!”

  
Oh no. What did you do? Colin asked himself. Ed was going to stay with him, all alone, in his room. This couldn’t happen. Why was his brain so insistent on being around this man?

  
~~~

  
Colin took a shower while Ed chilled in his bed. Ed had brought some clothes over which meant he was serious about staying with Colin. As he was cleaning off all the sweat from the party, he mentally prepared himself for being with Ed the whole night. He was hoping they might sleep the whole time but somehow Colin had a feeling they might be up for a while. It was no big deal though, all of Colin’s gigs tomorrow were in the afternoon. He had time to sleep.

  
As he crawled out of the shower and got dressed, he heard Ed laughing. Colin couldn’t help but smile in the mirror as he put on a shirt. He walked out and saw Ed in his bed reading one of his books.

  
“Hey Colin,” Ed greeted as he put the book on the nightstand.

  
Ed put his hands under his head and looked at Colin standing in front of him. Colin almost wanted to straddle him and make out with him for the rest of the night but he resisted. He didn’t even realize he was staring at Ed until Ed started laughing.

  
“Take a picture. It will last longer.”

  
“Maybe I will,” Colin teased as he went over the grab his camera.

  
“How do you want me to pose?” Ed played along.

  
“Whatever makes you comfortable,” they both said in unison before laughing.

  
Colin collapsed next to Ed on his bed and looked at him, “You get me already.”

  
Ed grinned, “You’re really fun to be around.”

  
“Likewise.”

  
“Thanks for letting me stay here. Sometimes it can be lonely staying by myself,” Ed said.

  
“Of course. You’re kind of already a friend so I’m glad I can be there for you.”

  
“Same, Colin.”

  
Colin couldn't help but smile. Ed returned the gesture and Colin could definitely feel his body heating up. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a short while before Ed turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

  
“I have these tickets to a Broadway show happening on Friday and no one else wants to go with me--”

  
“Yes! I would love to go. I’ve always wanted to go to one,” Colin interrupted with a jolt.

  
Ed looked at him and laughed, “Okay. It'll be fun.”

  
“I agree.”

  
“I also have another question and then we should probably sleep,” Ed said, looking at the time.

  
“Yes?”

  
Ed seemed to think for a moment before biting his lip. There was another few seconds that passed before Ed spoke, “Never mind. Goodnight Colin.”

  
Ed reached over to the lamp and turned it off before Colin could protest. Colin’s mind was swirling at the speed of everything happening. He laid down next to Ed trying to calm himself. Ed shuffled in the covers before making himself comfortable.

  
“You can call me Coz if you like. Everyone calls me that. Or Cozzie. I don't mind,” Colin mumbled to Ed.

  
“Alright Cozzie,” Ed’s smile could be heard through his voice which only made Colin's heart flutter.

  
Colin laid in bed for a while staring at the ceiling and paying attention to the slow breaths Ed was breathing beside him. As he was contemplating what Ed wanted ask him, he realized that he really liked this man and there was no way he was going to get over it any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Colin woke up slowly the next day from the morning sunlight shining between the curtains. His mind was completely on Ed’s hand that was resting against his arm. Goosebumps were forming under the skin where it was held in place. Colin didn't want to move as to disturb the contact so he just stared at the wall across from him. His mind was only focusing on the touch of his crush’s hand.

  
After a few minutes, Ed moved his hand slowly and sat up in the bed. Colin almost shivered from the loss of the contact between them.

  
“Are you awake Coz?” Ed asked quietly.

  
“Yeah are you?” Colin giggled and turned to face him.

  
Ed looked down at him and grinned. His eyes were a much brighter blue in the morning light. Colin wanted to drown in them.

  
“Sleep okay?” Ed asked.

  
“Yeah. You?”

  
“I did,” He answered as he stretched his arms above his head.

  
“Good,” Colin mumbled.

  
“When’s your first show?” Ed’s attention seemed to never leave Colin.

  
“Two but I have to get there early for obvious reasons,” Colin answered.

  
“Right. Cool. Wanna go get some breakfast?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Okay let me just get ready.”

  
Ed left the main room to shower, leaving Colin all alone. This morning had already made Colin feel dizzy. He could still feel the heat of Ed’s hand on his arm and he knew that would not go away for a while. Ed’s hand was so soft he began to wonder how it would feel touching other parts of his body. His cheeks heated up at the thought.

  
As he was getting dressed, he could hear Ed singing. Colin had to admit, he was actually really good. He definitely doesn’t just dabble in singing, he thought as he buttoned up his shirt. His voice was almost like wrapping yourself up in a warm blanket, it was so comforting. But, it was also very powerful. Ed was belting it out and he could definitely be heard. Colin couldn't help but smile.

  
After a few minutes, the shower turned off. Colin combed his hair with his hands in the mirror. He hated how hard he was trying to impress Ed but he wanted to look good just for him.

  
“Coz can I borrow your toothpaste?” Ed asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

  
“Sure. Just not my toothbrush,” Colin laughed.

  
“Of course not,” Ed smiled.

  
He quickly brushed his perfect teeth as Colin got everything he needed before they left.

  
Ed spit and turned to Colin, “Ready?”

  
“Ready when you are,” he answered

  
“Great. Let’s go.”

  
~~~

  
If Colin didn't know any better he would’ve said he was on a date right now. Ed and him went for breakfast at a place that was definitely out of Colin’s league. The whole time Ed was asking him questions about how he got here and what inspires him as well as complimenting him every few seconds. After that, they decided to go on a boat ride in Central Park.

  
This where they were right now. It was barely past ten o’clock and they were lost in conversation. Ed was trying his hardest to steer the boat although they were mostly going in circles.

  
“You’re so bad at this,” Colin laughed.

  
“Hey leave me alone. I can push you off which would not be great for you. I bet that water is really cold Cozzie,” Ed retorted with a devilish grin on his face.

  
“You wouldn’t.”

  
“Make another comment like that again.” Colin knew he was joking with the smirk on Ed’s face but he decided to giggle to play along.

  
They both shared a laugh before sitting in silence. It definitely wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Colin was just basking in Ed’s warm and comforting presence. The sounds of the city and nature surrounded the two of them. Colin felt the most relaxed he has felt all week.

  
“So… How did you get into modeling?” Colin asked, looking down the lake.

  
“I was at uni and just got scouted,” Ed answered him quickly.

  
“Oh.”

  
Ed shrugged, “There's really not much to say. It kind of happened out of the blue.”

  
“What's your favorite part about modeling?”

  
Ed chuckled and looked at Colin for a moment before answering, “Honestly… all the attention.”

  
Colin laughed, “At least you’re honest.”

  
“I mean sometimes it gets a little annoying but considering I… well we, went to an all boys school you know how difficult it was to meet gir-”

  
“Oh shut up Ed,” Colin jokingly pushed him slightly, “Don’t play that game when you must’ve had a bunch of the girls from St. Mary’s coming after you. Considering you did sports and could sing I mean. You're like a dream guy,” Colin didn't want to think about what came out of his mouth. He was hoping Ed didn't think that was too far.

  
Ed grinned at him and all the fears went out the window, “Are you saying I’m hot?”

  
“Well…”

  
Ed giggled, “Thanks Coz. But for real, I mean I did have some girlfriends but it was never anything serious. You know how teenagers are with their raging hormones.”

  
“Yeah,” Colin said with a disgusted sound in his voice.

  
Those were never fond years. It was just him trying to impress girls trying to find relief to his eagerness. After his first time, he realized that maybe girls weren't all they were cracked up to be. What he really wanted was to do the same thing to a boy. It tooks years for him to come to terms with it. All it really took was one sloppy kiss from one of his classmates to realize him being this way wasn't a bad thing.

  
“What are you thinking about Coz?” Ed asked interrupting Colin’s trip down memory lane.

  
“Nothing.”

  
Ed nodded, “Right.”

  
“It's beautiful out today,” Colin said, changing the subject.

  
“It really is. I really like hanging out with you Cozzie.”

  
Colin's heart shouldn't have fluttered at that comment. He has said it at least a million times just this morning. But it was just so reassuring that Ed enjoyed his company as much as he did his. In fact, he wanted to stay here forever with the sounds of nature surrounding him along with Ed’s calming presence.

  
“Yeah, same.”

  
~~~

  
Colin was sitting at the front of the runway taking a few test shots before his first show of the week began. He was a bit out of focus from the morning Ed and him had and was trying to get into the zone. There was a job that had to be done.

  
Other photographers surrounded him trying to get their cameras in the right settings. A few of them had recognized Colin from other stuff he’s done but his mind was so distant from everything around him.

  
“Can I stay at your room again tonight?” Ed asked as they walked the trail around the park.

  
“Of course.”

  
Ed was going to be sleeping in the same bed as him all over again. Colin was already going through the possible things they could do tonight. Their night was going to be their oyster.

  
Before he knew it. The music was kicking in and the first male model was walking out onto the runway. Colin quickly grabbed his camera and started taking snaps. Focus, he told himself. After a few models, Colin was in the zone and not focusing on him.

  
That was until he popped out, strutting everything he had. Colin was suddenly frozen. It seemed like he had forgotten everything. Ed caught his eye and gave him a little smile. SNAP A PICTURE. Colin did. Although, he didn’t know if it had looked good because of his shaky hands and inability to form coherent thoughts. Ed was hot. Colin, of course, knew that, but the outfit he was wearing now really brought out his assets.

  
There was a top that was practically unbuttoned except for a few buttons and that’s when Colin realized how fit he was. His pants really sculpted his legs and his fringe was a bit in his face. He almost looked a bit post-coital. As he reached the end of the runway, he gave Colin that look before walking back. Colin could feel his stomach churning.

  
As much as his brain was telling him to focus he just couldn’t. Every photo he took after that wasn’t as good as he could’ve made them. All he could think about was Ed in his bed tonight with his lips on his body.

  
~~~

  
Colin had sat down for his last show when another photographer approached him. He looked rather young and almost out of place. Colin wondered what he was doing here. Maybe he was new. The memory of Colin’s first fashion week came across his mind as the guy sat down next to him.

  
“Colin Greenwood?” The guy said. He was definitely American.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Oh my goodness it's such an honor to meet you. I’ve looked up to your work for a few years now. It inspired me to pursue photography myself. You're so amazing,” The guy rambled, “I mean the way you make the clothes and models just look so perfect is just… it’s honorable.”

  
Colin was surprised. No one has ever complimented him like that before. Occasionally, he would get compliments on social media but most of the time it was for the model.

  
“Thank you so much,” Colin spoke with a grin plastered onto his face, “So what are you here for?”

  
“A school project. I’m a student at Parsons and I’m here to build my portfolio for my final in my photography class,” the guy answered

  
“Oh nice!”

  
“Yeah it is. Luckily my photography teacher has connections to this so I was able to get passes for some of the students in m--”

  
“Cozzie!” A voice erupted from behind the two of them. It was definitely Ed’s.

  
Colin turned around to be met with those bright blue eyes. A shiver went down his spine as Ed’s mouth formed into a grin.

  
“Hey Ed,” Colin greeted.

  
Ed made his way over to the empty seat next to Colin. Hopefully no one would be sitting there during the show.

  
“Is this your last show? ‘Cause I really want to go back to the hotel and relax,” Ed pouted.

  
Colin giggled, “If you’re tired you can go back yourself.”

  
“I’m too tired.”

  
“Is he your boyfriend?” The student next to Colin asked. Colin had been unaware that he was still there and Colin wished he hadn't been there at all.

  
Ed burst into laughter once he seemed to process what had just been asked. Colin felt a pang in his chest. Suddenly, he wanted to hide.

  
“We’re definitely not dating,” Ed answered with a smile on his face, “We’re just friends.”

  
The guy nodded, “Right. Well anyway it was nice meeting you Colin.”

  
“You too,” Colin said quickly.

  
“I don't know what gave him that idea,” Ed giggled.

  
“Y-Yeah I don't know.”

  
Another photographer walked up to the pair and she seemed to look annoyed at Ed. Ed just eyed her and turned back to Colin. He wrapped his arm around the back of Colin's chair. It was like he was proving a point that he wasn’t moving.

  
“You’re in my seat,” she stated.

  
“Find another one,” Ed said, looking at her.

  
“This is specifically for me. You're obviously not a photographer so get up,” she demanded as she eyed Ed.

  
“No.”

  
She looked over at Colin then back to Ed, “You can be with your boyfrien--”

  
Ed starting losing it and Colin blushed. There's no way this is happening right now, Colin thought.

  
“We’re not dating. We’re just best mates is all,” Ed explained rather simply.

  
She nodded slowly, “Right. Well whatever.”

  
She departed to a seat a few rows back as Ed watched her leave. Colin felt frozen. How is it that two people suggested that they were dating? Were they that comfortable around each other already? Colin didn't know whether to feel happy about that or scared that Ed might push himself away. He couldn’t have that happen. He loved Ed’s company too much. God dammit, he thought.

  
“Some people are just so annoying god,” Ed tsked.

  
“To be fair, it was her seat.”

  
Ed smiled and ruffled the back of Colin’s hair, “Oh Cozzie.”

  
“What?” Colin giggled as he fixed his hair.

  
“None of it really matters,” Ed said.

  
“I know.”

  
“I just find it fu--” Ed’s voice was interrupted by the lights dimming and the music slowly fading in. He leaned over and placed his lips on Colin’s ear. Colin felt chills go up his spine. This had been the closest they have ever been. “We’ll talk about it later.”

  
And by then, the first models had made their way onto the stage. Colin told himself to focus but Ed’s lips had just grazed his skin. The feeling lingered as he snapped a few photos. This man is going to ruin your life, he thought as he snapped more photos.

  
~~~

  
“I don't understand how anyone could think that we’re dating. We’ve only known each other less than a week,” Ed said with a frustrated sigh.

  
“Is it really that bad?”

  
Colin had been bent over his laptop, editing photos as Ed had ranted about being mistaken for his boyfriend on his bed. He wasn't going to lie, it disappointed him that Ed seemed disgusted by the idea. His feelings were masked by his productivity.

  
“I just hate that two men can’t be close together without people thinking it’s either gross or gay.”

  
Colin nodded, “Good point but I don't see any reason why you would be frustrated by this.”

  
“Because… well…”

  
“What? You don’t like being mistaken as gay?” Colin snapped, turning around in his chair. His feelings were clearly written in his face. He was not happy.

  
“No! No Cozzie. Definitely not. No,” Ed rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “I’m sorry.”

  
“I’m gay Ed.” Colin figured it would be better for him to know now rather than later.

  
“Okay,” Ed said. His voice was rather nonchalant.

  
“And if you don't want to be my friend after finding that ou--”

  
Ed sat up from his spot, “No! No! You’re still one of my best mates and I-- God Coz I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s fine Ed,” Colin said a bit defeated.

  
“I really am sorry.”

  
Colin had turned around and went back to work, “I said it’s fine.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“I’m sure.”

  
“Okay…”

  
The two of them sat in silence for a little while. Ed was reading and Colin was working. The silence was a little bit unbearable to Colin but he pushed through. Ed put his book on the nightstand and watched Colin’s back.

  
“How…?” Ed’s voice drifted off.

  
“How what?” Colin replied, still working.

  
“How… did you find out you were... gay?”

  
Colin stopped what he was doing and sat there at the desk. Now, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions but most people never asked that unless they were questioning something. Jonny asked him the same question when after he kissed a boy at a school party. That conversation made Jonny realize he definitely wasn’t straight. Colin definitely didn’t want to keep his hopes high but...

  
“Well…” Colin started to speak before turning around, “Um… I mean I guess I always felt different about girls. There was a lot pressure to get girlfriends and get laid and what not so I mean I tried. After I slept with someone I realized I maybe I wasn't straight. It’s confusing to explain. I guess--well--yeah I mean I kissed a boy once and said that was it. I definitely liked it more than kissing a girl,” Colin blushed.

  
Ed nodded, “Oh.”

  
“Why?”

  
Ed shrugged, “No reason. I was just wondering is all.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“What do men have that woman don’t? Like what attracts you to them?” Ed seemed full of questions.

  
“Um…” Colin paused to think then he snickered, “Well, there is this one thing…”

  
Ed laughed, “Oh my god, Cozzie.”

  
Colin smiled, “I mean, seriously, I don’t think there’s really a reason why I’m attracted to men. It’s just how it is.”

  
“Right,” Ed rubbed his clean-shaven chin, “What do you look for in a boyfriend?”

  
“Don’t try to set me up with one of your model friends,” Colin stated.

  
“Aww Cozzie why not? Oh do you have a boyfriend?”

  
“No I’m single but I don’t really fit in with the model crowd. The guys, they just aren’t my type,” Colin answered. This was like an interrogation.

  
“What do you have against us models?” Ed questioned as he moved down to the edge of the bed.

  
“Nothing,” Colin giggled.

  
“Are you sure?” Ed grinned as he leaned closer to Colin.

  
“Yeah. I’m just not attracted to those types.”

  
“Then what type are you attracted to?” Ed’s eyes were staring into his soul. Colin bit his lip.

  
“God Ed,” Colin whispered.

  
“What?” Ed spoke softly.

  
Their faces were inches apart and Colin could feel all the air leaving his lungs. He reached out to touch Ed’s face which caused Ed to smile again. His fingertips felt like they were fire. Ed’s eyes were picking out tiny details in Colin’s face. This was the perfect moment. Colin, though, didn’t know what to do. Kiss him, he told himself.

  
As he was leaning in, a knock on the door made the two of them jump. Ed stood up quickly, his fingers running through his hair. Colin tried to brush the feelings aside. Ed went to answer the door while Colin was cursing to himself for missing the opportunity.

  
“I was worried sick Ed! I’ve been going door to door trying to find you!” A woman’s voice screamed.

  
“Sorry. It won't happen again, Sophia,” Ed seemed like he was going to burst into laughter.

  
“Okay. Well just make sure you’re ready at 8 for your shows in the morning. Goodnight,” she said and Ed closed the door.

  
“Who was that?” Colin asked.

  
“Sophia. She's my agent,” Ed answered, “Anyway, I’m going to shower.”

  
Colin closed his laptop as Ed closed the door to the bathroom.

  
Colin put his head on his desk and yelled, “UGH!” into his arms. They were this close from kissing and Colin was angry at letting the moment slip between his fingers.

  
“Fuck,” Colin cursed to himself.

  
He laid on the bed and played on his phone for a few minutes. Ed was singing in the shower which caused a smile to form on his lips. There was something so magnetising about Ed it was no wonder he made everyone fall on their knees every time he walked into a room. Colin hated being under his spell but then again they had almost kissed so maybe it wasn’t so bad. Colin’s mind quickly reminded him that it was a moment he was never going to get back. As much as he hated to admit it, it was heartbreaking to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOH MAN!! I've been excited for this for a long time!

Chapter 6

Ed’s phone alarm rang through the room causing the two of them to wake from their sleep. Colin laid there for a moment trying to fully wake up. Ed turned over and faced Colin, his eyes glistening in the morning sunlight. A grin formed across his face causing Colin to return the gesture.

 

“Happy Friday Cozzie,” Ed mumbled.

 

“This week couldn't end fast enough,” Colin giggled.

 

Ed stretched his arms and let out a sigh. “Tell me about it.”

 

“Are we still on for the show tonight?” Colin really wanted to go and it was just a bonus that he would be going with Ed alone.

 

“Of course,” Ed answered and smiled at Colin, “I can't wait.”

 

“Me neither,” Colin whispered.

 

“Good,” Ed matched Colin’s volume, “It's just going to be the two of us hanging out.”

 

“Yeah,” Colin giggled.

 

Ever since the little incident on Monday, Ed seemed more excited to be around Colin. Every time they had a few minutes, Ed and Colin would spend time together talking about their days. There were also many lunch and dinner dates they went on. And not to mention, Ed had stayed with Colin all week. It really gave Colin hope that maybe Ed did feel something different about him.

 

Ed got out of bed and grabbed his clothes out of his suitcase to get dressed. Colin grabbed his phone from the side table and checked to see if anything had happened during the night. There were a few messages from Jonny. 

 

**Thom sent me an email this morning!!!! I'm dying Coz**

 

Colin giggled and pat himself on the back. His brother’s dream achieved thanks to him. He replied:

 

**Good! Does he want to work with you?**

 

There was no reply for a minute.

 

**Yes! I’m so excited Coz!**

 

Ed walked out of the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly.

 

“Well I’m out. I’ll see you tonight Coz,” Ed said.

 

“Bye Ed. Good luck today,” Colin spoke as he stood up from the bed.

 

“You too.”

 

They both smiled at each other before Ed departed from the room. 

 

Colin texted Jonny back:

 

**I think I like someone.**

 

There wasn’t even a second that went by before his brother messaged back:

 

**WHAT?**

 

Colin laughed. He somehow expected that reaction.

 

**I know. I know I always said I never want to date a model but this guy. He’s different. I would love to date him.**

 

**Oh my god Coz! Who is he?**

 

Colin debated for a moment. He knew Jonny would do his research about Ed. But maybe Jonny would give him advice about these types. After all, he has a bunch of famous friends.

 

**Ed O’Brien.**

 

**Never heard of him.**

 

**He’s really famous and really hot.**

 

**Get it Coz!**

 

Colin blushed. 

 

**I wished!**

 

**Is he straight?**

 

**I really don't know. We’re going to a Broadway show tonight. Just the two of us.**

 

Colin shivered at that. 

 

**Make your move then!**

 

Colin never really made the moves. He always waited for everyone else to ask him out or kiss him. It terrified him more than anything. Especially since Ed’s sexuality was up in the air. Who knows what would happen if Colin did make the move. Ed was a pretty chill guy but then again Colin didn’t try to pursue anything.  _ Except for that one time on Monday,  _ Colin told himself. 

 

**I don’t know Jon.**

 

**What’s there to lose?**

 

_ A lot,  _ he thought.

 

**He’s a good friend and I don’t want to drive him away.**

 

**It’ll be alright Coz. I believe in you!**

 

Colin smiled slightly.

 

**Thanks Jon-Jon. I have some shows I have to attend. Talk soon xx**

 

**Report back to me tonight! Love you Coz.**

 

Colin locked his phone and dug through his dirty clothes before finally getting an outfit together. Today was his least busiest day which was a nice way to unwind after this hectic week. He grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag along with his camera and made his way to his first event of the day.

 

~~~

 

Ed was a good student. He studied, did all the homework and turned it in before the due date, and not to mention his amazing grades. Business and marketing it seemed like was his calling. He wanted to work for a record company eventually and help make bands famous. He had been in a few bands during school and he was a theater kid. There was nothing that could match his love more music. The music industry was  _ his  _ calling. 

 

When he told his parents his ideal future, they were so supportive of him. Although, they were really only happy for him because it was a career that made him money and the fact he decided to go to Manchester for his schooling (his parents were both alumni). Ed wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. They were helping him pay for his schooling which was convenient for him.

 

After a long night of studying for his semester exam, Ed decided he deserved some coffee. Luckily for him, there was a nice coffee shop right across the street from the campus. He packed his bags for class and made his way over. 

 

As he walked in, he noticed how busy it was. He should’ve guessed as this place was very popular among the students and professionals alike. He took a place in line and waited patiently like everyone else while pondering on the menu. 

 

“Excuse me sir,” a lady’s voice said behind him, “I can’t see the menu.”

 

Ed moved a little to the side, “Oh sure. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's alright.”

 

Once Ed had ordered and got his coffee, he sat at a table and crammed some studying in last minute.  _ You're going to pass why are you worrying so much?  _ Ed asked himself as he took a sip of coffee. 

 

While he was studying, a lady sat across the table from him. He eyed her which caused her to smile and returned to his book. 

 

“What's your name?” She asked.

 

Ed looked up and sighed, “Er… Ed?”

 

She laughed, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What do you do Ed?”

 

“I'm a student,” he answered.

 

“What are you studying?” 

 

Ed was already tired of these questions. He sighed, “Marketing and business.”

 

She nodded, “Wow.”

 

“What do you want?” Ed didn’t want to be pushy but he had a test in an hour and there was no way he was going to fail.

 

“What if I say I can offer you something extravagant?”

 

Ed looked at her confused, “What?”

 

“Listen, you are a very good looking guy. You’ve got the looks, build, height--”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ed was ready for this conversation to be over. He debated just getting up and leaving.

 

“I’m a scouting agent for a A+R model management and I think you have what it takes to be apart of our line up,” she explained rather quickly.

 

Ed thought this was scam. There was definitely no way this was happening to him. He knew he was good looking but he never guessed that he was model worthy. 

 

“You’re joking me,” Ed said.

 

She laughed and shook her head, “I’m not. I mean, I don’t really just approach people like this but you just seem too good to pass up.”

 

Ed chuckled and ran his fingers over his lips pondering the idea of being a model; travelling world, wearing nice clothes,  _ fame _ . Ed liked the sound of all that.  _ This might not be such a bad idea,  _ he thought.

 

“Okay. I’m in,” Ed said.

 

“Oh wonderful!” She dug through her wallet and handed him a business card, “Come down to our offices tomorrow and fill out paperwork, get some headshots done and you’ll be well on your way. I look forward to working with you Ed.”

 

And with that, she left. Ed looked down at the card and wondered if he should really do this. He would be throwing away everyone he had worked for thus far and diving into a deep unknown. There would be no telling if he would become famous enough to actually live a decent lifestyle. Not only that, but he had to worry about what his parents would think. They wanted him to have job and money security and modelling is a completely different playing field. 

 

Ed put the card in his pocket, grabbed his book and made his way to his class.

 

~~~

 

Ed stared up at the building. A big sign that said ‘A+R Model Management’ was placed exactly in the middle of the brick. This was it. He was throwing his promised for his future away and there was no turning back. He could run away now and he told himself to run away but before he knew it he was inside the building.

 

There was a bunch of people running around from photographers to agents and everyone in between. This was what he was getting into.  _ You can always turn back now,  _ he said to himself. 

 

“Erm… my name is Ed a lady said I should fill out paperwork here?” Ed said to the secretary typing away at the computer.

 

She eyed him for a moment and went back to typing. Ed suddenly felt uncomfortable. Maybe it really was all a scam. 

 

“Yes. Ed is here,” she said through her headset, “Okay. Uh huh. Alright.” She turned her attention to him and smiled, “They’ll be down in a minute we just need you to fill out some stuff here.” Ed was handed a clipboard with a paper on it and a pen. “There’s stuff on both the front and back. You’ll hand it to Angelina when she comes down.”

 

Ed nodded and sat down. These were just the basic questions like his name and birthday etc. so he filled it out rather quickly. As he finished, a woman approached him. He stood up and held out his hand.

 

“You must be Ed,” She stated as she shook his hand.

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Wonderful! Follow me then.”

 

Ed handed her the clipboard and she looked it over as they approached an elevator. He took a deep breath.  _ This is really happening.  _ The elevator ride was quick and silent mostly because Ed was too afraid to say anything. He was definitely having second doubts.

 

They made a way into what seemed like a conference room where there was a bald, aging man and a young woman talking and laughing. When the Ed and Angelina walked inside, they stopped and faced the two of them.

 

“This is Ed,” Angelina introduced and turned to Ed, “Have a seat.”

 

He sat down at the end of the table across from everyone else and took another deep breath. His hands were definitely shaking right now. It was like a job interview except he already had a job guaranteed for him.

 

“Hello Edward, I’m Robin,” the guy spoke in a booming voice, “I am the co-founder of this amazing company and I’m very happy to add you to our roster.”

 

“It’s a pleasure,” Ed replied.

 

“The pleasure is all ours. Anyway, in front of you there is some contracts that we need you to sign,” he sat up from his chair and began to walk around the room. The first one is just saying we have the right to use your pictures and name for anything. The second states that you are under us for two years and if you want to buy out of your contract you will give us an unspecified amount of money. Usually it’s how much money that is left under your contract. There’s also a 500,000 pound signing bonus.”

 

Ed’s eyes got big. He had never seen that much money in his life. They had to be a bigger company than Ed originally thought. He would get all that money just for signing the contracts.  _ Hell yeah.  _ He signed where specified. 

 

“Wonderful!” Robin shouted, taking away the papers, “I will go get these scanned. Angelina will take over from here.”

 

She smiled as Robin made his way out of the room. “Well across from me is Sophia. She’s your agent and she will be making sure you make all your priorities and she will also be booking for you and other duties you deem necessary.”

 

Sophia waved, “It will be a pleasure working with you.”

 

Ed smiled, “Likewise.” She was definitely really cute.

 

“It’s our pleasure to have you in our lineup of amazing models. Now if you go down the hall in the last room, you’ll be getting headshots done.”

 

“Great thanks,” Ed replied and he quickly made his way out of the room.

 

~~~

 

It was so hard to believe how far Ed had gone in that time. His breakthrough didn’t come too long signing and his parents were still supportive of him which definitely shocked him. 

 

Now, eight years later, he’s just as popular as ever and he’s doing his seventh New York Fashion Week. Tons of girls have been following him all over the city just trying to get a piece of him. And Ed… well he was chasing after Colin. Ever since the photoshoot last week, Ed had been feeling different about him. He wanted to see him and be with him all the time. There was no explanation on why he felt like this except maybe he liked him. 

 

Except Ed has never had feelings for guys in his whole life.

 

This made everything so confusing for him. What was it about that guy that made him feel like this that other guys couldn’t? Ed couldn’t quite understand it but it never really mattered in the long run. He just wanted to put his lips on Colin’s and stay there forever.

 

He walked into the building where Colin’s last show of the week had just finished being held and watched him from the corner of the room, talking to someone. Colin was always so happy and cheerful around everyone. Ed admired that so much. The way his smile just lit up an entire room was something anyone could adore. 

 

Ed slowly approached him as the girl he was talking to left.

 

“Hey Ed,” he greeted.

 

“Hey Coz. Ready to go?”

 

“Oh yes!” He did a little jump which made Ed’s heart skip a beat. 

 

Colin put his camera in his bag and put it over his shoulder. Ed grabbed his wrist and led him to the car.

 

“Broadway,” he said to his driver before they could even get buckled.

 

~~~

 

When Ed said they were going to a show, Colin certainly wasn't expecting them to be sitting by themselves in box seats. Again, Colin didn’t know why he was shocked about it. Ed had money probably coming out of his ass this was probably nothing to him. 

 

“Sit Coz,” Ed said with a grin on his face.

 

Colin obliged and sat down in the seat right next to Ed. Their arms were brushing up against each other which made Colin’s heart somehow skip a few beats.  _ Chill out,  _ he told himself. 

 

“I'm going to the restroom and get some drinks. I'll be right back,” Ed stated and he was off.

 

“Okay,” Colin seemed to mumble to himself. 

 

As Ed was off doing his thing, Colin watched people shuffle in and find their seats. It was little awkward for him to be sitting by himself but Ed was back in no time and with some drinks. 

 

“Oh yes,” Colin uttered as he grabbed a drink from Ed’s hands.

 

Colin gazed at him as he took a long sip from the cup. Ed giggled and did the same. They both let out sighs and smacked their lips together before placing the cups in their cupholders.

 

“I’m so excited about this. I’ve always wanted to see one of these before but I’ve never been able to afford tickets. This will be absolutely lovely. Plus, I love spending time with you so that’s pretty cool,” Colin rambled.

 

Ed licked his lips and smiled at the ground, “I’m glad I could help you achieve a dream Cozzie. I also love spending time with you.”

 

“You're a good friend.”  _ I wish you were something more. _

 

“Same for you.”

 

They both smiled at each other before Colin grabbed his cup for another sip. The blush on his cheeks was definitely apparent.  _ You're going to give yourself away.  _

 

Ed turned away and looked down at the crowd that was on the floor below them. The noise of everyone talking filled the room. There were also a few screams and cries of children. Ed bit his lip and turn back to Colin.

 

“Coz?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There's something I need to tel--”

 

The lights dimming interrupted Ed’s speech and a curtain was raised to expose some of the actors. Colin got a wide grin and lost track of what Ed was even saying. There was a bit of dialogue before Colin leaned over to Ed.

 

“I talk a lot during these bare with me. But that guy’s acting is amazing,” he whispered in Ed’s direction.

 

Ed turned to him and smiled, “He really is good.”

 

After a slew of hilarious jokes and musical numbers later, the intermission happened before anyone knew it. Colin finished his drink and threw it in the trash that was conveniently behind the two of them.

 

“Coz--”

 

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Colin announced to Ed as departed. Ed slumped in his chair and drummed on his knees with his fingers.

 

Colin stood in the bathroom for a few minutes, gazing at himself in the mirror. He needed to make his move. Tomorrow, the two of them were leaving and Colin needed to make sure that Ed knew how he felt before their friendship grew. 

 

“You can do this Colin,” he whispered to himself, “Just tell him. It’s not difficult.”  _ Yes it is. _ “Ugh.”

 

He splashed water on his face and took a few deep breaths. His hands were shaky and his heart was racing. It felt kind of stupid to be this nervous when he really had nothing to lose but he loved Ed’s friendship. Having him as a friend was better than nothing.  _ Hopefully this won’t drive him away. Ed is understanding. Fuck.  _

 

He decided to be done with this battle. A quick wipe of his face and he made his way back to his seat. Just as he sat down and was ready to speak the lights dimmed again and the second act was beginning. He mentally punched himself for letting the moment slip through his hands once again.

 

~~~

 

“That was so fucking hilarious!” Colin shouted as the two of them walked down the street to where Ed’s driver was meeting them.

 

“Right? I loved the songs too,” Ed stated.

 

“Oh yeah. It was so well put together. What a perfect way to end this perfect week,” Colin said as he looked down at his feet. _There is one thing that could make it more perfect._ _Kiss him!_ His hands began shaking again.

 

“So what time do you leave tomorrow?” Ed asked.

 

“Like eleven or so. I need to check.”

 

Ed nodded, “So early.”

 

“Yeah. I wanna get back as soon as possible,” Colin chuckled.

 

“Right.”

 

There was a moment of silence between them. Colin was basking in the sights and sounds of New York at night. It felt like another dimension. 

 

“Hey um… Coz?” Ed stopped in his tracks causing Colin to follow suit, taking a few steps back.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I um… Can we talk?” Ed asked, rubbing his arm.

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

It seemed like Ed was trying to find the words to say because he made several faces. The anticipation was killing Colin. He hoped that maybe this was the moment but he quickly told himself to not get his hopes up. Seconds felt like hours as Ed seemed to shy away from everything.  _ Please Ed, _ he begged in his mind. 

 

“Fuck it,” Ed whispered quietly.

 

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Suddenly, Colin and Ed were standing in the middle of the sidewalk trying to have a conversation and before Colin could even comprehend everything, Ed had his hands on his face and his lips on Colin’s. His eyes went big in shock as he tried to figure out what to do. He had done this before he was sure that information was stored in his mind somewhere but his mind was in a swirling panic. This was everything he had wanted to happen but it seemed to happen too quickly.  _ KISS HIM BACK!  _

 

Colin wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck as he kissed Ed back softly. All the fireworks in Colin's body exploded and his heart was beating a million times a minute. This moment was the most perfect thing he had ever experienced. It seemed like their lips were just made for each other. Their bodies seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. Colin suddenly wondered where Ed had been all his life.

 

Ed pulled away slowly. There stared into each other eyes as they savoured the feeling around them. That had actually happened. Colin felt his cheeks heat up and he let out a giggle.

 

“I like you a lot Coz,” Ed whispered.

 

“I like you too Ed.”

 

“Good because then this would’ve just been absolutely horrifying.”

 

Colin laughed softly and and bit his lip, “I liked that a whole lot. This was just a perfect evening Ed and that was the icing on the cake.”

 

“Same.”

 

They pulled apart from each other and began walking back to Ed’s car. Ed grabbed his hand causing the two of them of to chuckle softly to themselves. Colin bit his lip and thanked his lucky stars. Things were only going to get better from here. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I didn't mean to like completely abandon this lol with my new job and the holidays my life has just been crazy busy but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things anyway enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Colin told himself he had no reason to panic. Ed was kind and lovely there was no way he was going to say anything to Colin.  _ Just because he’s your boyfriend now doesn't mean he won't judge,  _ Colin thought.

 

“No,” he whispered to himself. 

 

This was going to be the first time Colin would see Ed after a month. Ed had been invited to Paris and London for their fashion weeks and his friends had invited to a week getaway in Italy. So they spent most of their time texting each other, although there were some video chats mixed in. Colin, for one, couldn't wait to see him again and frankly, kiss him again. 

 

The only thing that was on his mind was sweeping Ed off his feet. It was a date night at Colin’s place and he didn’t know why he insisted on this. Jonny was away working on music with Thom so he had the place all to himself but the work a date entailed was too much. All day, he had been cooking and cleaning hoping everything would be perfect. Ed was probably used to extravagance and Colin wanted to make to sure he delivered. 

 

As he was vacuuming the living room, a burnt smell crossed his nostrils and he started to panic

 

“No, no, no, no,” he muttered as he rushed into the kitchen.

 

He opened the oven to get a face full of smoke which in turn set off the fire alarm. He grabbed all the contents from the oven and turned his attention to turning the alarm off. It took a few pokes with a broomstick but it finally turned off. Colin stared at the burnt food that was so black you couldn’t even tell what it was. He sighed and threw it in the trash. 

 

“Ugh!” He screamed.

 

Ed was going to be there any minute now and now he had no food. Frustration took over and tears started to well up in his eyes. There goes his perfect meal for the perfect guy. A knock on the door made him jump slightly and he panicked. 

 

“Hold on!” He yelled. 

 

After a quick change and opening the windows to let out the burnt smell from the apartment, he opened the door to find Ed standing with his hands behind his back. Ed’s face lit up as the door opened. 

 

“Hey Ed,” Colin greeted, trying to not let the disappointment show.

 

“Do you like flowers Cozzie?” Ed asked. His smile made it easy for Colin to feel okay.

 

A grin slowly formed on Colin's face, “Yeah why?”

 

“Good ‘cos I brought you some,” Ed said as he brought a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

 

Colin took it into his hands and gave them a sniff. He loved this smell especially since it took away from the burnt smell. “These are perfect thank you Ed.”

 

Ed hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Colin giggled slightly at the gesture. Despite everything, tonight might actually be perfect. 

 

“It feels like forever since I’ve seen you Cozzie. I missed you,” Ed whispered into his hair. Colin held onto him with his one arm and smiled into Ed’s shoulder. Ed grabbed his face and gave him a long kiss on his lips. The fire ignited in Colin’s body as he kissed him back. That was a feeling he definitely missed. “I also missed that,” Ed spoke against Colin's lips.

 

“Me too,” Colin breathed, “Also I burnt our dinner.”

 

Ed laughed which made Colin giggle slightly.  _ He is really cute _ . “I never mind take out Coz. We can totally get some Chinese or pizza or something. I’m kind of tired anyway.”

 

“I just wanted to impress you a little,” Colin mumbled to his feet.

 

“Colin, you are so amazing you never have to worry about trying to impress me,” Ed reassured as he put a kiss on Colin’s forehead.

 

“You’re amazing,” Colin giggled, “I should probably put these in water.”

 

Colin walked into the kitchen and got a nice vase from the top of the fridge. As he was filling it with water, Ed explored the tiny apartment. 

 

~~~

 

Ed wasn’t going to lie, he did research. And lots of it. This was his first time dating a man and he wanted to make sure he got it right. There was something about Colin that was different than any other woman he had dated but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He definitely didn’t want to lose that feeling. He went through everything on what gay men like (hint: it depends on the guy) to how men have sex. That definitely led to some funky results. 

 

Ed wanted this relationship to be as perfect as possible. 

 

Seeing Colin again for the first time in a month made him nervous. Even though they texted as frequently as possible, it was weird seeing him face to face again. But sparks flew quickly after and it felt good to be in his presence again. He wanted to stay with him forever.  _ You’ve only been dating a month,  _ he thought as he looked out the windows. The Greenwoods had a beautiful view of Oxford.

 

“These are beautiful Ed,” Colin said as he set the vase on the countertop. 

 

Ed turned around on the balls of his feet and smiled. He did something right.  _ Yes!  _ He cheered to himself.

 

“Do you want Chinese or pizza?” Colin asked. 

 

“Chinese. I fucking love it.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Get some egg rolls!” Ed yelled as Colin started dialing the number.

 

Colin giggled and put the phone to his ear. Ed watched as his lips moved and occasionally curled into his darling smile. The butterflies in his stomach ran rampant and his heart was racing. He loved Colin’s smile more than anyone's smile in the world. Suddenly Ed wanted to kiss him again.

 

As Colin hung up the phone, Ed strided over and grabbed Colin’s face for a kiss. Colin’s lips felt so right against his own. They were softer and more gentle which counteracted Ed’s. The way his hands felt on Colin’s hips, made electricity go through them. Not to mention the way Colin always seemed to pull him closer, begging for more. Ed always gave in because he needed to feel connected to Colin in any way possible. 

 

Ed wrapped his arms around Colin’s back, holding him as tightly as possible. Colin’s hands danced through his hair. A smile formed across their lips as they kissed more. Their tongues seemed to dance together and their grips only seemed to get tighter. It was like this was the last kiss they’d ever give.

 

Colin pulled back slowly in a fit of giggles which made Ed follow suit. Their arms were still around each other. Colin pressed his forehead against Ed’s and smiled. Ed felt like he was going to explode with love.  _ It’s only been a month,  _ he reminded himself.

 

“I liked that,” Colin spoke.

 

Ed grinned, “Me too. Very much.”

 

Ed planted a kiss on his forehead and pulled away completely from Colin. His body was still buzzing from the kiss. It was like that the first time too. They had gotten back to their hotel in New York and Ed couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had trouble sleeping and his body just couldn’t come down from that high.

 

_ “I can’t sleep Coz,” Ed whispered into the night. _

 

_ “Mmm,” Colin mumbled, “what’s wrong?” _

 

_ “Nothing. I just… can’t stop thinking about our kiss.” _

 

_ Colin turned his body over. His smile was still noticeable even in the pitch black darkness. “Me neither.” _

 

_ “Can we kiss again?” _

 

_ “You need to sleep Ed. I don’t know if a kiss would be good for you right now,” Colin teased. _

 

_ “Oh Coz please,” Ed pouted. _

 

_ “Okay fine. But don’t blame me when you’re absolutely sleep deprived tomorrow.” _

 

Ed had only dreamed of Colin since that night. 

 

There was a knock on Colin’s door which was probably the delivery person with their food. Colin answered it and paid the guy before grabbing their food from his hands. 

 

“Thank you,” Colin said as he closed the door.

 

The two of them placed themselves on Colin’s couch and began devouring the food. They sat in silence for the most part except when one of them made a complimentary comment about the food. Colin placed his legs across Ed’s lap and gave him a little smize. Ed couldn't help but give him a short kiss. 

 

After they were done eating, Colin placed his head on Ed’s lap. They went through several conversations mostly about the time they missed together all while Ed was running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Ed was showing him pics of his European trip. Colin complained that he has always wanted to go to Italy and Ed mentally took notes. They would definitely have to go sometime. 

 

Ed eventually grew curious. There was a lot he didn't know a lot about Colin. Now that they were sitting in silence, Ed took the opportunity to give in to his curiousity.

 

“What got you into fashion photography?” Ed asked as he looked down at Colin.

 

“I had a friend who loved to design clothes, she lived down the street from me, and I had a camera. We were a team. I mean I just fell in love with it there’s really no explanation,” Colin giggled.

 

Ed nodded, “Have you ever dated a model before?”

 

“No. I’ve never fit into that crowd plus they aren't really my type.”

 

“Well I’ll guess I’ll just leave then. I'm obviously not your type sorry,” Ed teased as he pretended to get up.

 

Colin whined as he tried to hold him down, “Nooo.” They both giggled. “You’re perfect.”

 

“Oh that’s nonsense,” Ed blushed. If anyone was perfect, it was Colin. Colin smiled as he reached up and ran his thumb over his cheek. “When was…” Ed’s voice trailed off. Colin’s touch was so captivating.

 

“When was what?”

 

“When was the first time you kissed a boy?”

 

Colin pulled away, “I don’t remember I was young all I remember is being under a tree at school. It was out of curiosity really.”

 

“I can’t believe you didn't get caught. You remembe--”

 

“Oh yeah we did. We just got a lecture about how ‘boys shouldn’t kiss other boys’,” Colin mocked.

 

“I figured,” Ed giggled. 

 

Colin sat up and Ed was a bit disappointed to lose the contact between them. Their lips locked for a brief kiss and Colin giggled softly against Ed’s lips.  _ He is so perfect,  _ Ed thought. No one has ever made him feel this in love before. What made him so different?

 

~~~

 

Ed had decided to stay tonight and Colin definitely wasn't going to complain. He wanted to be around Ed as much as possible. Not to mention that it got rather lonely in the apartment by himself.

 

Ed was in the shower right now, doing his typical singing which Colin always enjoyed. It was a personal show for him. Although his thoughts were more on the fact that Ed left the door open so Colin could see his silhouette through the shower curtain. Ed was naked and all Colin do was stare. 

 

“Cozzie dear,” Ed spoke loudly from the shower as he turned it off.

 

“Yes Ed?”

 

“I forgot a towel.”

 

Colin snickered, “Go get one yourself.” He was definitely not joking.

 

“Cozzieeeeeee,” Ed whined.

 

“What?” Colin was trying so hard to hold back a laugh. 

 

“It's cold and I need a towel.”

 

“Well it's your fault.”

 

Ed got dressed in the shower and walked into Colin's room with nothing but his underwear on. He combed his hair while looking in the mirror which gave Colin permission to stare at his ass. His boyfriend seemed perfect in every way from his hair to his shapely ass. 

 

“I see you staring Coz,” Ed smirked while looking at him through the mirror.

 

“Well what do you expect when you’re practically perfect,” Colin defended. He wasn’t going to lie he wished he could take a picture. The way Ed was looking at him had Colin’s stomach squirming.

 

Ed chuckled and lazily tackled Colin to the bed. “You are so beautiful Cozzie you know that,” Ed whispered and placed a kiss on his jaw. Droplets of hair fell into Colin’s face which made him blink.

 

Colin couldn't resist touching the skin on Ed’s back which he discovered is as soft and smooth as the rest of him. It made his fingertips feel tingly. Ed smiled as he shoved his hand up Colin's shirt. His hand was so big it took up most of Colin’s stomach. They closed their eyes as they bathed in the feeling of each other’s touch. Colin felt like he was fire which was frequent feeling but it felt a hundred times worse. Ed was so gentle and not to mention his soft pecks on his cheek, jaw and neck.

 

“You are so soft Cozzie,” he whispered softly in his ear.

 

“Kiss me,” Colin mumbled.

 

Ed jumped at the opportunity and kissed him. Colin tried to hold Ed as close as he could to his body. He needed him more than he needed air. Colin wanted to breathe in Ed. He kissed and sucked on his jaw and neck trying to garner a reaction from Ed.

 

“Mmm,” Ed hummed. Colin wanted to drown in that sound forever. He continued until Ed stopped him. “Are you sure you want to?”

 

“I need you Ed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Ed kissed down Colin’s neck nibbling and sucking here and there leaving a trail of light pink spots. Colin moaned softly as Ed licked below his ear. He could feel Ed’s dick grow hard through his pants which made Colin let out a sharp breath. Ed was huge, he could feel it and suddenly he was a bit terrified. 

 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Ed asked as he was already beginning to strip the fabric from his body.

 

Colin just nodded and sat up so Ed could get rid of it easier. Ed gently pushed him back down and continued to go down on Colin. Colin had done this before, he had been through the mechanics and understood how sex between two guys worked but he  _ loved  _ Ed. It had only been a month and he hated falling so hard but he somehow felt connected to Ed in ways that he had yet to discover. All he knew is that he wanted to be with him for a long time.

 

“Everything okay Coz?” Ed questioned. His lips were now on Colin’s hipbones.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

 

“I  _ need _ you Ed,” Colin begged.

 

Ed grinned and eagerly pulled his pants and underwear off. 

 

It was another thing being exposed to someone but this time Colin was naked. Ed had a free reign to think and feel whatever he wanted about the guy underneath him.  _ He's your boyfriend he would never think those things,  _ Colin told himself. 

 

“I’m nervous,” Colin blurted out just as Ed put on a condom. 

 

“You said earlier that you’ve had sex plenty of times. If anyone should be nervous it’s me. I’ve never had sex with a guy before,” Ed giggled softly.

 

“I just…” Colin couldn't think of the right words to say. His mind was just a blob of random thoughts right now. 

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Colin shook his head. He needed to be connected to Ed. “I.  _ Need.  _ You,” Colin repeated.

 

“Alright,” Ed whispered as he placed a kiss on Colin’s temple. “You're so beautiful Cozzie.”

 

Colin smiled because that was all the reassurance that he needed. Ed turned Colin over and applied lube to his cock. All the mental preparation that Colin did before this point was worthless as Ed entered him. It felt like he was being torn apart but in the best way possible. Ed was slow and checked to make sure Colin was okay with this. Colin let out sharp breathes the more Ed slowly thrusted into him.

 

“God,” he breathed.

 

“Are you okay Cozzie?” Ed asked as he placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Colin had never been this full before and it was definitely a feeling he would want to experience again and again. It definitely hurt but the feeling of being a part of Ed was far greater. 

 

Once the initial pain was gone, Ed began to thrust slowly into Colin. Breathy moans filled the air around them with occasional shouts from Colin when Ed hit his prostate. Ed savoring the feeling of being inside Colin and the feeling of him around his cock. It was certainly something he had never experienced before but it was also the best thing in the world. 

 

“Do you feel good Colin?”

 

That was definitely a stupid question to ask. From Ed kissing his skin to being inside him, it wasn’t good. It was  _ euphoric. _ Colin was sure no one or nothing could match this.

 

“God yes!” Colin yelled as Ed thrusted particularly hard. 

 

Ed let out a breathy laugh and whispered in Colin’s ear, “Good ‘cos this is the best thing in the world.”

 

Colin grinned and urged Ed to go faster. Ed obeyed. One of his hands ran over Colin’s chest and stomach as his lips trailed his back. Colin's body was exploding into a million fireworks all at once. He didn't know how much more of this he could take before he was going to orgasm. Ed wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked along with his thrusts. This made Colin moan loudly into the night which in turn made Ed follow. 

 

Colin tried to hold it all in as long as he could but all it took were a few more thrusts and he orgasmed. Time seemed to just slow. His body was shaking from all the pleasure shooting through him and he was coming over the sheets and Ed’s hand. Ed finished himself off and collapsed on the place beside him. 

 

No words were exchanged. They only just bathed in the afterglow that surrounded them. Colin hazily stared at his boyfriend and placed a hand on his stomach. Ed kissed his head and pulled him closer to his sticky body.

 

“That was amazing,” Colin spoke as he drew shapes with his finger on Ed’s chest.

 

“I love you Colin,” Ed announced.

 

Colin was a little taken aback. He was sure that  _ he  _ was the only one who was falling hard and fast. It was a bit of a relief to hear those words fall from Ed’s lips. He wouldn’t have to worry about a thing at least not for a while.

 

“I love you too Ed,” Colin whispered as he placed a kiss on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know it's been aaaaaages since the last chapter but it seemed like I had lost all motivation and I was tempted to just give up but I'm back and I'm writing again so here's chapter 8 ENJOY!!!

Chapter 8

 

Colin had walked out of his bedroom just as Jonny walked through the door. He hadn't seen him in a few weeks so he was excited. He closed the door to his bedroom so he wouldn’t disturb Ed from his deep sleep.

 

“Hey Jonny,” Colin greeted. 

 

Jonny kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket up. He turned to Colin and smiled. “It was perfect Colin,” Jonny said.

 

“Tell me all about it!” Colin had made his way into the kitchen, “Are you hungry Jon?”

 

“Starving!” Jonny sat down at the island and began to go over all the details of his dream collaboration, “Firstly, Thom is more handsome than in the pictures Coz. I about died when I fir--”

 

“Only you would make that your first point,” Colin teased. 

 

Jonny had always had a strange infatuation with Thom and his music. He was  _ obsessed _ . Everyday it seemed like Jonny was always spinning his records ranting about how Thom is one of the best vocalists of their time. Not only that, but Jonny thought he was the most beautiful man in the world. Colin wasn’t going to lie, he found it a bit strange considering this man was over 20 years older than him.

 

“Oh shut up,” Jonny blushed, “Anyway, we worked on like three tracks and they all sound amazing so far! We’re going to regroup in a week or so because he has some shows to do in France or something.”

 

Colin turned to face his brother, “That's great Jon-Jon. I'm really happy and proud of you.”

 

“Thanks Cozzie.”

 

“Oh and erm… Ed stayed the night s--”

 

“Already?!” Jonny interrupted quite loudly.

 

“Yeah? Is that a problem?”

 

Jonny shook his head, “No. It’s just… typically you move slow during these things.”

 

“Ed is different.”

 

“Obviously,” Jonny giggled.

 

Colin couldn't help but blush. This was just his typical reaction when he talked about Ed. He was like a lovesick puppy but he didn’t mind. It seemed Ed was the same way.

 

“Anyway…” Colin mumbled.

 

“Did you guys sl--”

 

“Yes.” Colin answered as he knew what the question was.

 

Jonny seemed to hold back a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Colin asked.

 

Jonny tried to wipe the smile off his face, “Nothing.”

 

Colin walked over and spread butter on Jonny’s cheek and laughed. Jonny aggressively wiped it away.

 

“That was uncalled for!” Jonny giggled.

 

Ed walked in to see what all the commotion was about and smiled when he saw the two of them engaging in brotherly combat. The brothers were completely oblivious to his presence, though. They only continued playing around.

 

“Don’t laugh at me again,” Colin laughed. 

 

Ed decided that he was thirsty and made his way into the kitchen to grab something but not before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Colin jumped slightly and smiled. He leaned into Ed’s touch. 

 

“Good morning Cozzie,” Ed mumbled into Colin’s ear and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

Colin’s cheeks heated up at his display of affection. Jonny’s eyes were locked on the two of them which made Colin feel awkward. He pulled away and went back to the meal he was cooking. His body still felt hot from Ed’s embrace. 

 

“It's nice to meet you Ed. Coz has told me a lot about you.  _ A lot _ . He never shuts up,” Jonny said.

 

This only made Colin blush harder. Why did his brother do this to him?

 

“Oh he does?” Colin could hear the smirk in Ed’s voice.

 

“God yes.”

 

“Shut it Jonny,” Colin demanded as he put bread in the toaster.

 

“Oh c’mon Coz I don’t mind,” Ed reassured as he stood across from Jonny.

 

“Don’t mind him. He’s just shy about things like this sometimes,” Jonny told Ed.

 

“How do you like your eggs Ed?” Colin asked, trying to ease his awkward feelings.

 

“Scrambled or easy over. Surprise me,” he answered. 

 

“So how did you get into modeling?” Jonny interrogated.

 

“I got scouted while I was at uni. It was quite unexpected really. One minute I was stressing over a business exam and the next I have a lady telling me that I would be perfect for doing it so I just jumped at the offer. I mean why not?” Ed shrugged, “I really like it though. I was quite surprised at how much I actually enjoyed it.”

 

“You do have a perfect face and body for that sort of thing,” Jonny complimented.

 

Ed laughed, “Thanks.”

 

Colin heard his phone ring over on the counter so he quickly went to answer it, “Colin Greenwood here.” Ed and Jonny quieted their conversation as Colin went back to cooking.

 

“Hello Colin my name is Peter Logan and I’m art director at Burberry. I saw the shots you did for Rag N Bone and I was impressed,” the guy said on the other line.

 

Colin smiled as he slid eggs onto a plate, “Thank you.”

 

Ed leaned over to Jonny and whispered, “He looks hot like that.”

 

Jonny snickered as he shook his head. Colin placed the plates down and the two men begin devouring them. He smiled to himself.

 

“I was wondering if you would be willing to shoot our new line as well. We would offer you a substantial amount of money,” Peter spoke.

 

“How much are we talking?” Colin asked semi-seriously.

 

Peter laughed which made Colin giggle. “Well you are a man who is very straight forward.”

 

“I just want to feed myself is all,” Colin smiled.

 

“Oh no I understand. How does 8,000 sound?”

 

“Really?” Colin has never seen that much money in his life.

 

“Really. Your work is a delight and it's just what we at Burberry are looking for.”

 

“Well I would be more than willing!” Colin exclaimed.

 

“Great! We’re going to schedule the shoot and get the models booked and I’ll call you with all the details sound good?”

 

“Oh yes! Thank you.”

 

“Thank you Colin. I’ll look forward to meeting you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“Great. Talk soon,” Peter said and hung up.

 

Colin sat his phone down and began to eat his breakfast. 

 

“Who was that?” Jonny asked as he sat his fork down. He was a fast eater.

 

“Some guy named Peter a Burberry who wanted me to shoot for their new line. They’re offering 8,000 quid!” Colin exclaimed.

 

“That’s amazing Cozzie,” Ed gave him a big, warm smile. Colin went back to his food just so he didn’t start blushing again.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

 

“You’ll probably being seeing me. I’ve done ad campaigns for their collections for years. I would be shocked if they didn’t ask me to do another one,” Ed explained.

 

Colin shot his head up. He loved taking pictures of Ed because he was just so photogenic. “No way!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“That would be so fun!”

 

Ed chuckled, “Yeah it would be!”

 

Colin wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his chest. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Cozzie,” Ed mumbled into his hair. Colin smiled when he placed a kiss there.

 

“You guys are absolutely gross,” Jonny said at their little love fest.

 

“Oh shush it Jonny,” Colin said into Ed’s chest.

 

“I'm going to shower,” he announced and left the Colin and Ed.

 

Colin looked up and placed a kiss on Ed’s lips. Ed sighed into the kiss. They both smiled and held each other for a few more moments. Colin felt a shiver go up his spine when Ed pulled away. It was amazing to reactions that Ed could get from him. He was whipped Colin knew that and he was pretty sure Ed knew that too.

 

~~~

 

Trees and fields were blurred as the train moved down the track to its destination. Colin was reading a book, not really caring about the world outside of his comfy seat. Except for Ed that was, but he was asleep. They were on their way to the Burberry shoot in London and Colin was a little bit excited. Ed had given him a little preview of the clothes while Colin took some test shots. Although that never lasted long because the clothes only ended up on the floor beside Ed’s bed mixed with Colin’s.

 

In fact, for the past few weeks Colin and Ed had barely left that house. They spent countless hours talking and getting to know each other to only end up tangled together in Ed’s sheets then started again. Colin definitely didn't complain and Ed certainly didn't want to either. They loved spending as much time together as they could, picking each other's brains and discovering every aspect of each other's bodies. 

 

Colin squirmed slightly in his seat trying to focus on the book in front of him instead of Ed naked and above him. He looked over at Ed who had his head propped up on his arm and eyes closed.  _ There's no way that he could be comfortable,  _ Colin thought. He giggled slightly and turned back to his book. 

 

Ed awoke a few minutes later and placed a kiss on Colin’s head and looking out the window. The trees were being replaced by houses and the fields were turning into the city. 

 

“Good morning Ed,” Colin giggled.

 

“Oh fuck off,” Ed joked as he playfully slapped Colin's shoulder. He looked over Colin's shoulder to see what he was reading. “Whatcha reading Cozzie?”

 

“Just, you know, a book. I don’t really know I’m not paying attention.”

 

“I love you Cozzie,” Ed giggled.

 

“I love you too Ed.” 

 

Colin’s eyes met those beautiful blue ones and he still melted into a puddle. This was something that happened every time without fail. Ed leaned in for a kiss which Colin accepted rather eagerly. They stayed connected for a few minutes before Ed pulled back to place a kiss on his jaw. 

 

“You booked us a hotel right?” Colin whispered. 

 

They wouldn't have any time until after the shoot but Colin was still excited. He wondered how he would survive today. 

 

“No we’re going to be staying in my London house,” Ed answered. 

 

“Oh good so we’ll have more privacy then.”

 

Ed laughed and nodded, “Yeah so you can scream as loud as you want.”

 

Colin blushed and got a bit hard at the thought of being in his bed again tonight. 

 

The train slowed and pulled into the train station. They both grabbed their luggage and hurried to the location of Ed’s house so they could drop off their clothes for the night or two they might stay here.

 

Once Ed closed the door, Colin attacked him by kissing his neck. He devilishly grinned as Ed moaned out of shock. 

 

“C-Coz we don't have time,” Ed said as he tried to gain composure. 

 

“We have like 10 minutes Ed, just work fast,” Colin breathed.

 

Ed tried to argue but he instead pulled Colin to his room and planting him on his bed. Their hands were fumbling with each other's clothes as they hurried through the motions. The kisses in between were sloppy and Ed’s quick thrusts were messy. Colin didn't care all he cared about was the feeling of Ed inside him. They both moaned loudly.

 

“You feel so good Cozzie always,” Ed whined in Colin’s ear.

 

Colin couldn't even think right now. Everything was happening so fast that he had no time to savor the feeling of anything. Before he knew it they were both coming undone and were getting dressed for the shoot. 

 

“That was great Coz,” Ed said as he buttoned his pants.

 

“Oh yeah I agree,” Colin giggled.

 

Ed walked over as Colin was tucking his shirt in his pants and grabbed his face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Ed.”

 

They kissed for longer than intended and lingered in the feeling for even longer. Colin really didn't want to do the shoot now. He needed to be with Ed.

 

“Tonight we’re going out there's a great Italian restaurant not too far from there. It’ll be great,” Ed said. A grin came across his face.

 

“Sounds great.”

 

They grabbed their bags and made their way to their destination with Ed not being able to keep his hands or lips to himself.

 

~~~

 

Ed wasn't going to lie, the love he had for Colin bordered on obsession. He was always thinking about him. His hands were always craving the feeling of his skin. His lips were always tingling at the thought of kissing him. He was always thinking of ways to escape with him and get at least few moments with him. This time it was no different.

 

Right now he was looking at himself in the mirror trying to get his model game on but his mind was only thinking about his boyfriend in the other room. A woman was fixing his hair, trying to get it in order. 

 

“Your hair is practically perfect,” she commented.

 

Ed smiled, “Thank you.”  _ Colin probably thinks so too.  _

 

“You’re ready to go.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

As he made his way to the room where the shoot was being held, he was stopped by a very familiar woman. He definitely didn’t want to stop and chat but here he was.

 

“Ed!” She exclaimed in a peppy voice.

 

“Kaaate,” he said.

 

“Goodness it’s been forever since I’ve last seen you.”

 

Kate was one of his ex girlfriends. In fact, she was his first serious girlfriend that he had. They met at his first London Fashion Week and hit it off instantly. They were inseparable and Ed was quite popular at that point. This caused them to become the power couple in the industry. They were on magazine covers, doing interviews together and fangirls were making them their ‘otp.’ Eventually, they moved together and people were always questioning when they would get married.

 

When they broke up it caused shockwaves in the industry. They were meant to be together from the outside eyes but Ed didn’t see it.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Ed enjoyed their time together but something always felt off. Maybe it was because he believed that people were meant to be together and he didn’t feel it with her. Maybe it was because he was just hiding his feelings for men. Ed doesn’t really know as he still has a lot to evaluate.

 

“How have you been doing?” She asked. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Kate nodded and looked at the floor, “That's good.”

 

“Yeah well I’ll see you.”

 

“Wait Ed?”

 

“Yeah?” Ed just wanted to get this over with so he could go on a date with Colin.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know we could get some coffee or tea and… I don’t know catch up a little,” she suggested.

 

“Listen Kate, we’ve had good times together but I’ve moved on. I'm on a different chapter in my life now and I’m putting everything behind me now,” he explained.

 

“Oh,” She awkwardly giggled, “Well alright. It was nice seeing you.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ed walked off and opened the door to expose Colin expectantly waiting for him. A smile subconsciously formed across Ed’s lips as he closed the door. Colin led him over to the screen. They kissed shortly. Colin helped him pose and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“You always look so good,” he whispered.

 

“You too Coz.”

 

“You’re the model,” Colin argued as he stood behind his camera, “Tilt your head slightly.”

 

Ed obliged, “I hate how I can't argue with that. But you are really intelligent which automatically puts you ahead of me.”

 

Colin peeked from behind the camera, “Says the guy who talked for an hour about possibility of God.”

 

Ed grinned. The camera snapped _.  _ “Stop arguing with me Cozzie.”

 

“Nope. Now uh give me a look that makes me hard. I need sexy.”

 

Ed laughed.  _ Snap _ . Then he got quite serious trying to copy the look he got when he wanted suck Colin off. That look always drove him mad. With The doe eyes and sexy smirk Colin would already be coming when he had barely started.  _ Snap. Snap. Snap. _

 

“Oh Jesus,” Colin whispered.

 

Ed chuckled.  _ Snap.  _ “You asked for it.”

 

Colin walked up and unbuttoned a few of Ed’s top buttons. Ed definitely tried not to think about anything else except being in the moment. “Okay do that look again,” he demanded as he went back to the camera. He did.  _ Snap. Snap. Snap… Snap. _ “Wow. We might have to go back home after this dinner can wait.”

 

Ed laughed again, “I love you Cozzie.”

 

“I love you too Ed.”

 

They both grinned at each other and Colin snapped another pic. Ed’s heart was racing as it always did when he was around Colin. 

 

“I wanna do something,” Colin suggested, “And since you're last…”

 

“Colin we’re in a public place we can’t--”

 

Colin laughed, “No, no. Lay down.”

 

Ed did as he was told as Colin took his camera off his tipod and walked over. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but Colin was now sitting on his stomach. This view was definitely not good for him. He could feel his dick getting hard.  _ Just focus on the camera.  _ Colin unbuttoned another button on his shirt.  _ Oh no. _ Ed was done for. After quickly focusing the camera Colin snapped a pic. 

 

“Look sexy Ed,” Colin demanded.

 

It didn’t take much. All Ed had to do was picture what his mind didn't want to. Although it made his cock excruciatingly hard.  _ Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.  _ Colin stood up which alleviated some of the pressure.  _ Snap.  _ Ed ran his fingers through his hair just like he would during sex.  _ Snap. Snap. _

 

“Why are you doing this?” Ed questioned.

 

“For when I miss you.”

 

Ed smirked at that.  _ Snap. Snap. _ He giggled.  _ Snap.  _ “You’re something else Coz.”

 

“Don't pretend you're any different.”

 

“I know I'm not,” Ed said as he sat up, “But at least I don't take pictures of you for masturbation material.”

 

Colin blushed which made Ed smile, “At least I… I…”

 

Ed walked over and placed a kiss on Colin’s hair, “I love you Coz.”

 

“Shut up,” Colin giggled.

 

“I’ll let you clean up and then we’ll go to dinner yeah?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

~~~

 

If it was one thing Ed learned about Colin it was how passionate he was about everything. He rambled on and on anything that was genuinely interesting to him. Ed loved to listen to him speak even if the topic was rather boring. Colin just had a way of making anything sound interesting.

 

Colin was sitting across from him drinking some wine and rambling about a book he had just finished last night. Ed just listened intently and hung onto to every word. He wasn't into history but Colin really enjoyed it. 

 

“Did you ever think about being a writer?” Ed asked. They were outside so he lit a cigarette.

 

“No,” he paused to watch the smoke fall from Ed’s lips. Ed smirked. “But when I was in high school I thought about being an English teacher or professor. My mom was never really hung up on fashion photography--”

 

“Why?”

 

“The industry is ‘full of sin,’” Colin quoted.

 

Ed laughed, “Jesus Christ.”

 

“But anyway there was also the job prospects. It’s a hard industry to get into so I thought about being an English education major. But,” Colin shrugged.

 

“Are you glad you did?” Ed asked as he flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette.

 

“Yeah. I knew I was born for this,” Colin answered. His eyes were firmly locked on the cigarette between Ed’s lips.

 

Ed took the cigarette out of his mouth and reached over the table. Colin opened his lips slightly. Ed’s fingers lingered as he left the cigarette between his boyfriend's lips. They were so soft. He was eager to get back home so he could feel them against his skin. 

 

“I love you Coz,” Ed said. His fingers were running around the rim of his glass.

 

“You tell me like every second of every day,” Colin giggled.

 

“Because I feel like I can’t tell you enough.”

 

Colin blushed as he smashed the cigarette at the edge of the table. Ed was kind of disappointed. He looked hot with smoke coming out of his mouth.

 

“I love you too Ed.”

 

Ed smiled. Two girls were sitting a few tables down from theirs. Ed noticed how they were talking while looking at him. They noticed and faced each other to giggle. 

 

“Hey Ed?”

 

Ed turned his attention back to him, “Yeah Cozzie?”

 

“Do you th--”

 

“Excuse me,” One of the girls softly spoke.

 

“Can I help you?” Ed asked nicely.

 

“I’m a huge fan of yours. I love you so much. You’re just brilliant and amazing and like,” she sighed, “God I love you.”

 

Ed chuckled, “Thank you.”

 

“Can I have your autograph?” She asked holding out a pen and a napkin.

 

“Sure!” Ed took the items and signed his name. “There you go.”

 

“I can't wait to see the stuff for the Burberry campaign.”

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“I run an update account for you. I find out these things,” she giggled.

 

“Well thanks for being a fan.”

 

“Can I have a hug and a picture?”

 

“Oh sure.”

 

Ed stood up and took her in his arms to which she squealed softly. He laughed and took a quick picture which Colin snapped. 

 

“Thank you so much it’s been a dream to meet you. I just…”

 

Ed smiled, “You’re so sweet.”

 

She blushed, “Thanks. Well sorry to bother you.”

 

“It’s no problem really.”

 

She nodded and shyly walked off to go fangirl to her friend. Ed turned back to Colin. He took a long sip of his wine.

 

“You have very loyal fans,” Colin stated.

 

“Yeah. They're really great sometimes. Like she was quite nice. I’ve had people coming to my houses or following me around obsessively or calling me. There have been times when people yell at me ‘cos I didn’t want to take a picture or whatever,” he sighed, “But whatever.”

 

“That sounds atrocious.”

 

“It is but what can I do this is just part of my lifestyle,” Ed shrugged. Colin nodded. “Anyway what were you going to ask me.”

 

“I forgot.”

 

Ed smiled, “Well if you remember…”

 

“I have shit memory Ed.”

 

They both laughed as their meals were placed in front of them. 

 

~~~

 

Colin’s moans were always the hottest thing to come out of his mouth. It drove Ed crazy especially when he realized that  _ he  _ was the one causing them. There was nothing Ed loved more than making love to Colin. It was his way of connecting to him.

 

“God Ed,” Colin moaned as Ed kissed the skin above his cock. 

 

“Ride me Cozzie,” Ed whispered as he placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I want you to ride me,” Ed said as prepared Colin’s opening.

 

“Hnngh, god, okay,” he breathed.

 

Ed flipped on his back and Colin reluctantly straddled him. “Okay maybe we won't do that.”

 

“No, no, I want to. I just… I’m nervous.”

 

“It’s okay Cozzie,” Ed whispered. His fingers gently pushed a clump of hair out of Colin’s face. Colin smiled slightly. “You’ll be okay. Just remember to breath.”

 

Colin slowly rose up and came down on Ed’s cock. His eyes were squinched closed and his fingers were digging into Ed’s stomach. Ed whispered to him. His fingers were trailing his sides. 

 

“Are you okay Coz?”

 

“Mmph yeah. It feels weird,” Colin giggled. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“Shh,” Colin shushed as he began to move. 

 

Ed leaned his head back and moaned. He didn't want to take his eyes off the sight above him but he didn’t want it to end yet either. Colin’s head was bent back in pure ecstasy. Ed’s name was falling from his lips almost constantly. 

 

“It fe-feels so good,” Colin whined.

 

That was definitely the hottest thing that Ed had ever heard. And as soon as Colin started jerking off, Ed knew this sight--the hottest thing he ever laid eyes on--wasn't going to last long. Colin came rather quickly and continued until Ed came with a shout. Colin collapsed onto Ed’s chest and laid there for a moment. The two of them bathed in the after glow.

 

“That was perfect. Today was perfect,” Colin commented.

 

“I agree.”

 

Ed ran his fingers through Colin’s soft hair. Every time they were together Ed definitely could say that time spent together was perfect. Colin was perfect. Perfect for Ed. And Ed wondered how he ever got this lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit idk how long its been since I've written this. I had this weird urge to write while I was bored and now I'm back at it I think. I wanted to get this new chapter out as quickly as possible so I didn't edit it (I also like have a hard time reading what I wrote). Idk if anyone is still reading this (do you even know what's going on anymore? tbh I don't rip). Enjoy if you still are reading and enjoying!

Ed and Colin were serious.

 

Colin didn't really know when it hit him. Maybe it was the fact that Ed had given a key to both his houses. Or maybe it was the fact that they lived together. Or maybe it was because they were talking about a future together. 

 

They've been together for over a year now.

 

Colin didn't know where that time went. They had been inseparable for a greater part of that year now. Whether it was going for walks in the park and Colin taking pictures of Ed or being tangled in the sheets, they were always together. 

 

Which is why Colin was having a hard time being away from him for the past month. Ed was shooting a movie in Florida and Colin couldn’t go because of shoots and other engagements. And with Ed working long hours they’ve had very little time to talk. Colin didn't want to admit it but he felt lost without Ed.

 

That’s why he was on a plane to Miami to surprise him. 

 

Colin had made sure he had a few weeks to spend with Ed even if he was busy all the time. It was the thought about being near Ed that excited him. And Ed had a few days off anyway so it wouldn’t be a total waste of time. 

 

As the plane made its way into the gate, Colin quickly grabbed his backpack out from under the seat. He needed to get out of here as fast as he could and onto a beach. He needed to be in Ed’s arms again.

 

He ran out of the plane and through the airport as fast as he could go. The only problem was is that he didn’t know where Ed was shooting. All he knew was that he was on a beach somewhere near here. If he had to go hunting he would be searching all night to find him.

 

As he was riding in a cab, he saw cameras and people hectically running around in the sand. This had to be it.

 

“Stop. Here’s fine,” he said to the driver.

 

“Alright.”

 

The driver pulled over and helped Colin with his bag. Colin fumbled with his money before handing it to the driver. He rushed off trying to drag his suitcase through the sand. No one seemed to care that he was there which is nice because he didn't want security coming in between him and his boyfriend. 

 

He stood casually behind the camera as Ed was shooting a scene… shirtless and wet. It was like those scenes in Baywatch where they moved slow motion in their swimsuits. Except this was Ed which means it was much, much sexier. Ed seemed to notice him because his expression lit up and he seemed to run faster.

 

“Cozzie!” He shouted. 

 

Colin giggled and opened his arms for the impending hug. Ed wrapped his arms around him tightly and ran his fingers through his hair. He was definitely going to get wet but that didn't matter.

 

“Hi Ed,” Colin mumbled into Ed’s shoulder.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” Ed said into his hair that was now covered in water.

 

“I have some idea.”

 

“This was such a nice surprise I’m so glad you ca--”

 

“Ed we need to shoot this scene,” A guy spoke to him. He was probably the director.

 

Ed pulled away and looked at him, “Take 5?”

 

The guy rolled his eyes and sighed, “Alright everyone take five!”

 

Ed turned his attention to Colin and smiled. Colin hugged him again. They both giggled.

 

“It's  _ so _ good to see you Cozzie. I’m so happy you’re here. So,  _ so  _ happy.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Colin said.

 

“Well you did,” Ed grinned into his hair.

 

They pulled apart and looked at each other. Their smiles were glued onto each other's faces. 

 

“How long are you here?” Ed asked.

 

“A few weeks,” Colin answered.

 

“Amazing!” 

 

Colin giggled, this was definitely worth it. 

 

“I mean I’ll be busy most of that but Saturday I’m off and next Friday and I’ll definitely make sure that we have alone time together,” Ed explained then hugged him again.  _ Definitely worth it.  _ “It’s so good to have you here.”

 

“I love you Ed.”

 

“I love you too Cozzie. Very much.”

 

~~~

 

Colin had been sitting all day watching his boyfriend shoot scene after scene. It was quite enjoyable. Ed had, of course, practiced his lines on him but it was so cool to see them being put into action. Not to mention the fact that he had been shirtless the whole time.

 

“Okay that's a wrap for today! Good job everyone!” The director yelled. 

 

Colin could hear a collective sigh of relief as they had been running around all day. Ed ran over and collected Colin in his arms again. 

 

“Dinner?” Ed demanded more than he suggested.

 

“Of course. I’m starving!” 

 

“God same.”

 

Colin grabbed his luggage, “Let’s go.”

 

“Did you come here straight from the airport?” Ed asked as he grabbed his suitcase. 

 

“Yeah of course. I didn't know where you were staying so I just came here,” Colin said.

 

“We should go back to th--”

 

“Bad idea,” he interrupted.

 

Ed giggled and nodded as he got the hint, “Alright.”

 

“So the movie seems to be going pretty well,” Colin started as he shuffled through the sand.

 

“Oh Cozzie you have no idea. It's been so fun! I’ve been meaning to tell you all about it but obviously the amount of hours I’m shooting is outrageous. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m so happy that you have this opportunity,” Colin laid his head on his arm.

 

Ed smiled, “How did the shoot with Gucci go? Pretty big deal.”

 

“Oh great! I’m excited about it!”

 

Ed put Colin’s suitcase in the back of his car. Colin handed him his bag and he put it next to the luggage. “I'm so proud of you Coz.”

 

“Same for you Ed.”

 

They made a way to a restaurant and Colin couldn’t stop staring at Ed. He didn’t know why he felt like he hadn’t seen him in years but he did. Ed had a short beard now and his hair looked longer. They had been apart longer than Colin thought.

 

“You look different,” Colin stated.

 

“Oh yeah. I had to grow this for the movie. I know it looks bad,” Ed let out a breathy laugh.

 

“No, no, I like it.”

 

Ed smiled, “Thanks Coz.”

 

“I have a question.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How come you look good all the time?” Colin was genuinely curious. 

 

Ed laughed and grabbed Colin's hand, “I don’t know. But don’t think you’re any less sexy Coz.”

 

Colin blushed, “Ed shush.”

 

You would think that after a year Colin would stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush every time Ed said anything like that, but it only seemed to get worse. It felt like he just fell more in love with him everyday. That is a good sign. 

 

Ed placed a kiss on Colin’s knuckles and smiled. “I can’t wait to get back to the hotel,” he whispered.

 

“Shush.”

 

Ed bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Okay.”

 

Colin took out his camera and snapped a picture. This was always a common occurrence. He had pictures of Ed coming out of his ass but every single picture was precious to him. He also helped keep Ed’s instagram updated so his fans would get fresh content. 

 

Ed did a few cute poses and Colin snapped the pictures. 

 

“Cute,” Colin said, putting his camera away.

 

“So tell me Coz…” Ed said, running his thumb over Colin’s knuckles. Colin felt tingles go through his fine.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How's life back home?”

 

“It was lonely without you but other than that alright. Jonny and Thom are working on a score for a movie which is excellent--”

 

“Oh another one? Isn’t this the third one in like 2 months?” Ed raised his eyebrow.

 

“4th.”

 

Ed nodded slowly, “Riiiiight. Well anything else?”

 

“I’ve started emailing your mom and she se--”

 

“Wait, wait, wait you’re emailing my mom?!” 

 

Colin laughed, “Yeah. She seems quite nic--”

 

“Oh god. You’re really serious about us now.”

 

“I mean, we do live together now and have for six months and we’ve talked about marriage a few times and I thought why not. She seems quite nice. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree I suppose,” Colin giggled.

 

Ed smiled, “She's great. But it's still quite funny.”

 

“I felt quite awkward at first.”

 

“Don’t stress. She’s a lot like me in a lot of ways. I guess that comes from her raising me most of the time,” Ed explained.

 

“I’ll have to meet your parents sometime.”

 

“Same with yours… well erm… your mum that is,” Ed corrected.

 

“Oh god,” Colin huffed, “That would be a treat.”

 

“Does she know about us?”

 

“Yeah I mean… she’s just a bit iffy with you being a model,” Colin sighed, “There’s also the fact she never fully accepted me being gay either but…”

 

Ed kissed his hand again, “At least she tries.”

 

“I guess…” Colin needed to change the subject, “Anyway how are you liking Miami?”

 

“It’s… It’s a city,” Ed answered honestly, “I hate it.”

 

“Yeah it just seems like beach and tourism.”

 

“You got it on the nose Coz. It's really boring on my days off I just sit in my hotel room smoking and engorging myself with room service,” Ed said, “Drives me insane. But you're here now so all is well with my world.”

 

“Same,” Colin giggled, “I’m so happy.”

 

Ed smiled really big, “Me too Cozzie.”

 

Their waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and poured the two of them a glass. Even after a year, Colin still wasn’t used to splurging on expensive items. Sometimes he felt rather bad that Ed could give him the world but Colin couldn't return the favor. 

 

Ed raised his glass and smiled, “A toast to us.”

 

Colin laughed, “You’re so cheesy.” He clinked their glasses together and grinned, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

~~~

 

Ed lit a cigarette and looked across the balcony to Colin who blew a smoke stream into the air. He still couldn't believe that he was actually here. The past month had been torturous without him here. Everyday it had been wake up, eat, shoot, go to bed and sleep all alone. Colin and him had been living together for months now and even though they were apart for some days they never went weeks without each other. 

 

Now Colin was here with him and suddenly he felt less bored. There was so much Ed wanted to do but he knew they would have no time. He would make up for that later. 

 

“I missed you Coz,” Ed said more to his cigarette than to him.

 

Colin walked over and sat on Ed’s lap, placing a kiss right on his lips. Ed’s stomach tied itself in knots as he kissed him back. This was absolutely perfect. 

 

“You’ve said that a million times now.” He leaned their foreheads together. 

 

“It’s because I really did,” Ed whispered.

 

Colin ran his hand over Ed’s jaw line that was disappearing behind his beard. He really couldn’t wait to shave it off. Although the look on Colin’s face said he thought otherwise. Maybe he would keep it for a while. 

 

“You look funny with a beard,” Colin said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

 

“I’ll shave it after the movie. I don’t really li--”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“I know what you're thinking Cozzie you dirty boy,” Ed teased.

 

Colin shrugged, “What can I say?”

 

He laughed at that, “God I love you Coz.”

 

Colin placed a kiss on his cheek and sighed. They both sat there finishing their cigarettes, cuddled close together. Colin would kiss various parts of Ed’s face. Ed’s heart skipped a few beats as it always did when Colin was affectionate. He smashed his cigarette against the railing and let out a breath. All was well with the world. 

 

Colin stood up and grabbed Ed’s hands. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. Once they were inside, Colin smashed his lips against Ed’s. It surprised him but eventually he was kissing him back in the same manner. Their hands were moving all of each other's body as if they haven't touched them in years. Ed began to attack Colin's neck which made him moan.

 

“Ed that feels so good please don't ever shave again,” Colin stated as he pulled Ed back onto the bed.

 

“You have no idea how much I hate this beard,” he mumbled as began to take Colin’s shirt off. He was excited to see Colin’s body again.

 

Colin giggled as Ed placed a kiss on his stomach. Once the fabric was removed, Ed put all his attention to making up for their lost time. He softly kissed Colin’s chest while Colin grabbed his hair softly. His tongue swirled around Colin’s nipples. Colin’s hips bucked slightly as he moaned. Ed smirked and continued. 

 

“Take your shirt off,” Colin begged, “I like feeling your skin.”

 

Ed chuckled and obeyed Colin’s commands. They kissed shortly as they moaned softly into each other’s mouths. Colin teasingly pinched Ed’s nipple and bit his lip when Ed groaned. His hands began to wander over Ed’s body softly. Ed stared into Colin's eyes and smiled.

 

“You are so beautiful my love,” Ed whispered before kissing him.

 

“My love,” Colin repeated before giggling.

 

Ed kissed his stomach and unbuttoned his pants. He was all too eager to be inside Colin again so he hurried to get the both of naked.

 

“Ed slow down.”

 

“Cozzie I’ve missed you so much,” Ed grumbled as he fumbled with the button on his pants.

 

Colin grabbed his arm, “I know but please just be patient.”

 

“Cozzie…” He whined as he finally got it undone, “You don’t know how bad I need you.”

 

“I have an idea.”

 

Ed pecked his lips and discarded his pants and boxers onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Colin watched him with careful as he grabbed lube from the bedside table. He helped Ed by putting it on himself. Ed hissed and moaned at the touch. 

 

Once Ed had fully entered Colin he paused to take in the feel of it. He wanted to savor the moment because before he knew it, it would be gone. Ed hummed and began to thrust slowly. It felt so good.

 

“Ed,” Colin moaned and then he knew Colin felt the same.

 

Ed began to go faster at Colin’s demand. Their names were being shouted into the air around them along with the sound of skin hitting skin. Sweat broke out on their faces and chest as time went on. The world seemed to disappear around them and they were the only things left. Ed kissed Colin hard enough to draw blood. 

 

“Ow,” Colin breathed.

 

“Sorry. I just,” Ed groaned, “I just… sorry.”

 

“Mmph, it’s okay.”

 

“I love you Cozzie.”

 

“I love you too Ed.”

 

It was a shock when Colin switched their positions and began riding Ed. Ed tried so hard not to let out a big yell at the excitement rushing through his skin. His bottom lip went in between his teeth and he gripped Colin’s hips. It was a miracle that he didn’t come right now because this was his favorite sight. 

 

“Feel good Coz?” He asked.

 

Colin didn’t say anything just nodded. Ed thrust lightly into him causing Colin to shout. 

 

“Oh god that was hot,” Ed breathed.

 

Ed tried his hardest not to come because this was just too great. But once Colin grabbed his cock he was done. He orgasmed almost violently as he shook and yelled out loudly into the room. Colin giggled and continued to straddle him while he finished himself off. 

 

“God Coz,” Ed whispered.

 

Once Colin exploded onto Ed’s stomach, he collapsed next to him. Ed pulled him close to his body. Colin's fingers drew shapes on the skin of his chest which made Ed smile. They sat in silence while basking in the afterglow and presence of each other. Ed kissed Colin’s hair and sighed happily. It really couldn't get better than this.

 

That was until Ed’s phone rang which made the both of them jump slightly. Ed laid Colin’s head back on his chest and reached over to see who was calling. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Sophia. It had to be important but he was annoyed at her interrupting his and Colin’s moment. He sat it back down and focused back on Colin in his arms.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Sophia. If it’s important she’ll leave a message,” he whispered into Colin’s hair. It was always so soft.

 

Once the ringing stopped, they relaxed more and held each other closely. 

 

“I love you so--” Ed began to speak but his phone rang again. He let out an annoyed sigh and answered it, “What?”

 

“Well hello to you too sir,” Sophia said on the other line.

 

“What do you want? I’m busy right now.” Ed just ran his fingers through Colin’s hair.

 

“Okay so er… I just got a call from management and they need to speak to you. When you get back after the movie shoot they need you in the office literally as soon as you get off the plane. It’s erm… very important…”

 

“How important?”

 

“They just have something to talk to you about,” She said.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Ed hung up and put his phone back down. He felt uneasy but he wasn’t going to let it show. Even when Colin asked him what she wanted Ed just said a meeting. Technically it wasn’t a lie. This was going to be a meeting but this wasn’t going to be a good one. Somehow he knew exactly what they needed to talk about and he wasn’t looking forward to going back home. Now he really just wanted to disappear with Colin forever.

 


End file.
